Sins of Silence
by Orin
Summary: Words said in anger can be the most devastating, and when Sally Po finally becomes furious with WuFei, she is unaware that her words have affected him more than she could know. *COMPLETE*
1. Whisper in the Heart

Daisclaimers; I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it.  
  
  
This is part one of a short trilogy... There's lemon at the end, so be warned. And yes' it's a Sally/WuFei romance.   
Sally's 21, so that would make WuFei... 19... right?   
Anyway....  
  
  
The year is AC 199.....  
  
SINS OF SILENCE  
  
Chapter 1  
Whisper in the Heart  
  
  
  
*I know, that when you look at me. There's so much, that you just don't see.*  
  
Sally frowned.  
Or rather Sally frowned at the dark young man seated across the room, dressed in a preventer uniform very much like her own. Not that he noticed....  
Just like he was not noticing the appraising stares the women in the office were giving him.   
WuFei's computer terminal had shorted out that morning and all the other computers in the main division were in use. Sally's included. The Chinese's report was due in tomorrow and the young Preventer had no choice but to go down to the office and request the use of one of their computers. Much to Sally's private amusement.   
When he had not returned after an hour Sally grew suspicious.... Perhaps WuFei had decided to simply leave rather than suffering the injustice of using a secretary's terminal....  
After two hours... Sally grew worried. Not to mention, intensely curious. If he was down there, what could he still be doing?  
So, she had ventured down after her missing partner. Only to discover that he was being ogled by every female in the office. Some were blatantly flirting with him. Sally did not know which to be more surprised at.... The fact that he was still there.... Or the fact that WuFei seemed to be totally oblivious to the come-on's the women were making on him.  
She took a step forward, then stopped as a dazzling young lady waltzed up to the desk WuFei was seated at.... Or maybe swayed would be a better word.  
Sally could not make out the words they exchanged. WuFei didn't even look up, but the girl suddenly gave a brilliant smile. She leaned down to his level. Still the former pilot didn't turn his eyes. He said something else and the girl blinked. She straightened and seemed to get angry, snapping in a lower voice to Sally's partner. This time WuFei looked at her for a long time.   
  
*But if, you would only take the time. I know in my heart you'd find...*  
  
Sally wished she could have heard what he said to the girl, because she faltered a little and stumbled back in surprise. Then, trying to regain some composure, she bit out some choice insults at the Chinese. Sally could just make out her words.  
"So... what they say about you is true. I'm glad I'm not you partner, Preventer Chang. I don't think I could stomach you for that long." With a final sneer, she wheeled about and stalked off.   
WuFei watched her for a moment longer, then returned his gaze to the screen in front of him, unmoved. Unsure why, Sally watched him a moment longer. He did not speak to anyone around him, but then he never did that anyway. Even when Sally managed to coax an argument out of him, they never lasted long.   
WuFei was so... formal.   
He would never openly insult her, not rudely anyway, but the looks and cryptic words he had a habit of using could flatten her confidence with a single blow. Leaving her reasoning severely deflated.   
The thing was... WuFei never argued unless he had all the facts. Which meant that he was usually right.   
Which took all the fun out of arguing with him.  
Not that Sally didn't try anyway. But he was difficult to needle. When she did manage to get him angry, there were always plenty of fireworks. She had worked with him for over two years now, and Sally knew more about his fellow pilots than she did him. He was extremely private. She had never even been inside his home. She had seen it to be sure, but had never set foot inside it.  
  
*Oh, a man gets scared sometimes..*  
  
It turned out, that Chang WuFei was quite wealthy. From what she had been able to gather, WuFei had inherited everything after his colony had self-destructed. The colony had a large amount of wealth hoarded away. He had gotten it all. Which was quite a lot.  
In fact, he did not even need to work there. But he did anyway.  
Sally though she knew why, but she couldn't be sure. She had a feeling that WuFei needed to keep busy. The distraction of work providing an escape. From what Sally did not know. He certainly did not work for the company. He rarely spoke to her. In fact, they had grown more distant over time. But this wasn't Sally's doing. It was all WuFei. The more she seemed to want him to open up, even a little.... The more the youth would close up on her.   
It was infuriating!  
It was as if he was afraid to get close. Even the friendly distance that Sally was offering him. He simply would not respond. Telling her to mind her own business, or simply ignoring her.. Sally was tired of that. Two years was a long time.  
Well he had certainly responded to the woman.... Sally wondered what she had said to him. Maybe she could get some kind of response.....  
  
*Who isn't always strong*  
  
Not noticing that she had squared her shoulders, Sally strode forward to the desk WuFei was sitting at. When he did not look up, Sally sighed and said, "Are you nearly finished?"  
Still not raising his eyes, he nodded.  
Feeling strangely playful she added, "What can be so interesting that you can't even give your favorite partner your full attention?"  
His eyes flickered, "If I remember correctly.... You are the reason I am down here."  
Sally blinked and pulled back, "What makes you say that?"  
WuFei gave her a derogatory glance, "You would not let me use your terminal." He said certainly.   
Sally refused to rise to the bait. He always managed to get a reaction from her. Well not this time. Her cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"It was my terminal. I was using it."  
"Yes, but your report is not due for a week."  
She frowned, "So?"  
Now WuFei did look at Sally, "You could have let me use it for the afternoon. It would only have been common courtesy."   
Her eyes darkened, he was doing it again! He was covertly implying that Sally was discourteous, that she was rude.  
"I was using it!" she snapped, frustrated now. How could he expect her to simply drop what she was doing and run to his aid? He ignored her ninety percent of the time, yet when she attempted to the same... She was being rude!  
WuFei switched off the screen and got out of his chair. Turning around he replied, "So you have said, onna."  
That did it!  
The disdain and scorn in his voice made Sally furious.   
Two years! Two years of this!  
The shunning, the ignoring, the snobbery she had endured at the hands of her partner.  
Sally did not know exactly what had made her say the next words.  
Maybe it was the way he always brushed her off. Sometimes she seriously thought it was because he considered her beneath him.... Maybe it was the constant coldness he showed her, even after two years. Maybe it was a combination of both of these, fused with the hurt she felt as well.  
Whatever it was, she regretted her next words as soon as she had uttered them.  
"You know what, that lady was right... And I'm sick of it, I don't know how I stomach you Chang! God, I regret the day I asked you to be my partner!"  
She stopped in shock, her hands almost flying to her mouth.  
  
*Can't you see the hurt in me? I feel so all alone...*  
  
WuFei didn't turn around, he didn't even stop. She saw his back stiffen, the only sign that her words had effected him. More than the normal reactions he showed her.  
But WuFei didn't stop. He didn't say a word to her. He simply left.  
Sally stood there for a while after that, still unable to believe what she had said to him.  
She might insult him, and he her, but she had never gone so far as to say she regretted their partnership.  
WuFei would never say something like that.  
They were an excellent team. They had a reputation that was unsurpassed. WuFei and Sally were the most commonly requested for 'fires'.   
Chang and Po. Sky and Water.  
She had never once regretted their alliance. In fact, she cherished it.  
Damn!  
Now she would have to go and apologize. She hated saying sorry to WuFei. He always acted ignorant as to why she was apologizing. Which made Sally go over the exact reason why she was doing it.  
She privately thought that WuFei loved to make her squirm.  
Damn!  
Pacing to the door WuFei had exited through, she headed back up the main office.  
  
*I want to run to you.... I want to run to you...*  
  
"He's gone already?"  
Preventer Une looked tired as she shut her desk lightly. She nodded. "Yes, he requested to leave early." She frowned. "Unusual for WuFei..."  
Sally had searched the building for her partner but to no avail, as a last resort she had gone to Une. She nodded her thanks and turned to leave but she was stopped by Une's next words.  
"Sally.... Why did WuFei hand me a request for a transfer and another partner....?"  
The Chinese woman halted, stock still. Her heart stopped, skipped a beat, sped up and she gasped, her mouth working silently.  
She swallowed. He wouldn't leave simply because of her words... would he?  
They were just words, and she had not meant them...  
But Sally knew that words, and their message, could cut a person deep. Wounds that one couldn't see, but were there nevertheless. But he had not said anything. He had left. Not voicing his idea for a transfer..... And a new partner. He had not asked her if it was what she truly felt. If it was what she truly wanted.  
Why?   
He couldn't bury things forever. Try as he might to.   
Sooner or later, WuFei would shatter under the pressure and Sally did not know if there would be anything there left to put back together.  
She had to apologize to him..... Now.  
  
*Won't you hold me in you arms. And keep me safe from harm.*  
  
  
She would make him see, tonight, that Chang WuFei could not hide forever.   
Not from his only partner. The isolation would stop.  
Sally would make it stop.  
Sally would go to his house. The house she had never been inside, and she would apologize and demand that he tell her exactly what was wrong. And Sally would not leave until he told her..... He would confront his feelings.   
She would make him. What ever it took. It was affecting them, she would explain. It was affecting their ability to work as a team....   
She would look into those dark eyes and she would explain to him that he was not alone. Chang WuFei was not fighting a war anymore.   
It was over.   
It was time to let go.   
Time to let someone in. It did not have to be her...  
  
*I want to run to you. But if I come to you.*  
  
But she wished that it would be .... She wanted to know her partner.   
She wanted to know 'him.'  
Sally wanted to know Chang WuFei.   
The woman wanted to know that fire she occasionally saw banked in those dark, obsidian eyes.... A flickering light she had recognized in their very first encounter.   
A fire that she rarely saw anymore.   
A flame that was only him. Sally had wanted to know him ever since she had laid eyes on him looking like a lost boy that first day....  
A boy that was a man, even then...  
She remembered the way the women had been gazing at him. How often had she idly looked at her partner the same way?   
Speculating.   
Eyes moving down the slant of the bronze neck, wondering at the feel of the black silk tied in a harsh tail. The play of underlying muscles in his arms, the grace with which he moved. So unconscious....that it only served to enhance the elegance he held.   
It was normal she knew. To admire, contemplate... To dream.  
They were only human..... She had told herself.....  
She had kept telling herself that since then.  
It would end tonight... one way or the other.  
Sally headed out of Preventer base at a run, got into her car and headed for WuFei's address.  
  
*Tell me, will you stay. Or will you run away........?*  
  
  
  
End of Part 1.....  
  
Sally's words have affected WuFei more than she ever imagined..... The final blow to a faltering dragon.....  
  
  
The song is 'Run to You', it's by Whitney Houston. It's a slow somber song. The lyrics just seemed to fit. I might change them later though....  
I'll have part 2 up tomorrow!  
  
Ja ne!  
Orin.  
  



	2. Leap of Faith, Bond of Trust

Daisclaimers; Again Sally and WuFei aren't mine.... Gorgeous, elegant, heavenly, stunning, sexy, WuFei.... *sniff* He's not mine.... *sobs*   
They both belong to Sotesu.  
  
  
  
SINS OF SILENCE  
  
Chapter 2   
Leap of Faith, Bond of Trust  
  
  
*Each day, each day I play the role. Of someone always in control.*  
  
  
The room was dark.  
But that didn't bother him, it was the darkness inside that threatened WuFei. He had entered his house in a semi-daze. Not turning on the lights. Walked to the bedroom and sat on the sill, staring out at the stars.  
He used to count them as a child, picking out the constellations he knew.  
But not tonight, his mind was too occupied and his heart too injured to stargaze.   
They were words...   
Meaningless, useless, pointless words. Chang WuFei did not need words.  
They did not matter.  
But they hurt anyway. Words stung him, they burned in his mind long after Sally had finished speaking, after he'd left. Stronger than any physical blows. More powerful than if Sally had struck him as hard as she could.   
Why did what Sally Po thought matter to him....?  
She was his partner of course. He had though that she was his friend too....  
He had obviously been wrong.  
It wasn't the first time WuFei had been wrong. He knew it wouldn't be the last.  
She was sick of him? He had never thought.  
WuFei's mouth curved in a bitter twist.  
He was sick of himself.   
Sick and tired.  
Sick of life, and tired of living it.  
  
*But at night I come home and turn the key.*  
  
If Sally only knew.   
If she could only imagine, how often he had nearly let the mask slip. If his partner could simply conceive of how many times he had nearly confided in her. The staggering amount of times he had wanted to... But to do so would be weak. He would be burdening her as well as himself, weighing his partner down with his own failings.  
And so Sally didn't know, he had never told her.   
He would never tell her now.   
His callousness had shut her out. His indifference had blocked her off. His heartless demeanor had isolated her, as much as he had attempted to isolate himself.  
WuFei had hurt her.   
He had failed again. Another nonsuccess in a long history of failures He had been brought up to protect women. He had been trained to defend their honor and their virtue. He had failed with Meiran. He had lost his wife as a result.  
He had failed with Sally..... And WuFei had never had her...  
He was alone, as he had always been. As he would always be.  
His friends had left the memories of the war behind them. They had moved on. They were content, they had found what they had lost. They had found happiness, peace, they had found truth.  
Heero's truth was regaining his humanity, finding his heart again....  
Duo's truth was his freedom to do as he pleased, to be lost in the simple pleasures of life.  
Trowa's truth was to realize his own value, to recognize his self-worth through self-sacrifice.  
And Quatre's truth was a love of all things, the love of creation and nurturing. No more destruction....  
And WuFei's truth.....?  
He could not find his, as they had.  
  
He could not find it..... No-one could show it to him; If WuFei did not reach out and grasp it for himself, it would forever be denied him.  
WuFei believed he was never meant for friendship or joy - ephemeral things which slipped irretrievably through his fingers. The only things that seemed permanent in his world were the questions - war or peace - life or death -good or evil - past or future...  
Love or hate....  
And WuFei knew that he was never meant for love as well. Everything he loved had been brutally torn away from him. His grandmother, his father, his wife. His home.   
His entire people. Murdered, killed, dead, lost, their memories fading with time  
Slipping away, his joy, along with his hope.  
His life. His will to live.  
And now his partner had no use for him either.....  
  
*There's nobody there...No one cares for me*  
  
He was alone....always detached. Remote....Apart.  
Solitary.  
WuFei slipped off the sill and onto the floor. He would not watch the stars tonight. They were a thing of the past. It was time to leave them behind. Their light could not comfort him as that had done in his childhood.  
It was time he accepted what he had long denied.   
There was no place in this world for Chang WuFei. He doubted that there ever had been.  
His partner had proved that tonight.  
And if there was no place for him... Then why was he still here?  
WuFei did not know.   
He did know of a way to rectify that, though.  
So tired....  
The Chinese pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the sword cabinet.....  
  
*What's the sense, in trying hard to find your dreams.*  
  
Chang WuFei had no fear of death. He knew what awaited him beyond the grave. Neither did he fear dying. He was safe in the knowledge that with dying, the pain would fade eventually.  
The dim moonlight glinted across his beloved Darn Dao, WuFei turned it over and over in his hands. Memorizing every curved of his blade.   
The workmanship and quality of the metal, an art that had been almost lost after his parents time. The twenty-eight inch blade, long and deadly. Curved and flaring towards the tip.  
The talent and skill that must have gone into the creation of the handgrip. Fine bone ivory with an intricate filigree dragon of pure ebony, curving along and around it's length. The ferrule and pommel were made of solid silver.  
It was a magnificent sword.  
He already knew it by heart, every scale on the dragon, every tiny scratch in the blade. He had know it by heart since he had been four years old. That was when he first set eyes on it.  
Sitting high in a shelf in his fathers reading room. He had wanted it then. He had craved for it for ten years, until the day that his father had handed him the sword.  
His wedding day.....  
It seemed a lifetime ago, when his only worries had been how to avoid Meiran....  
  
*Without someone to share them with.*  
  
bang, bang, bang  
  
His head whipped around, his thoughts scattered at the knock on the door. WuFei frowned at the intrusion. The lights weren't on. Perhaps whoever was there would simply give up and leave him in peace.  
That was all he desired now.  
To be left alone, and in peace.  
"WuFei... open the door! I know you're in there!... Please WuFei!"  
Sally.  
The Chinese youth glanced at the blade curving in his hands, then back to the door. His partner was outside. But what did she want, she had already said everything WuFei wanted to hear. She had made that clear earlier on.   
More knocking. Louder now. Sally was growing impatient. WuFei could sense that even thought the solid wood door. The insistent pounding of his partner had not lessened. Her anticipation was apparent, as was her growing exasperation. And there was something else in her voice as well...  
"Please.... Let me in, we need to talk.... I need to talk to you... Please WuFei!"  
His frown deepened, that almost indiscernible note in her voice. It was worry... with a hint of desperation..  
Another glance at the sword. It would have to wait.  
Sally would say her part, then she would leave. And then WuFei would be alone again.  
And he would finish what he had been about to begin.  
With an almost silent sigh, he placed the Darn Dao reverently back in it's case and walked to let his partner in.  
  
*Tell me what that means*  
  
To say that Sally looked disheveled would have been an understatement. WuFei started, surprised at his partners appearance. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and she looked as though she had run the entire way to his house. The light rain was enough to leave her looking bedraggled and thoroughly wet.  
Though a glance told him her car was parked down the street.  
"Can I come in?"  
WuFei looked at her carefully, critically and Sally couldn't help feel resentment surging up. It seemed as though he was examining her to decipher whether she was worthy enough to enter his house.  
But after a moment he nodded shortly and stepped aside.  
Closing the door behind her, WuFei turned away and said, "Stay there."  
He disappeared into the darkness for a while then returned with a large towel. Handing it to the startled woman he stood back, leaned against the wall with his arms folded and ordered, "Now talk."  
I... I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
"For what...?"  
Suppressing a groan, Sally gathered herself. He always did this. She had been expecting it. Chewing her lip, she plunged on.  
"For what I said earlier on.... I was out of line."  
He frowned.   
Why should she apologize.... Out of line or not, it was obvious she had been speaking from her heart when she'd said those words. She was tired of him. And as cold as he appeared to be, even WuFei could pick up the underlying ire and passion that had laced her voice. There was no need for apologizes. There would be no further need for them. He had seen to that. Sally would get the partner she desired.  
  
*I want to run to you.... I want to run to you.*  
  
"Apologies are unnecessary."  
Sally halted in her movements in surprise, she had been expecting anything but that.  
WuFei continued, "You were obviously convinced at your words. You should not apologize for your convictions...... Or your regrets."   
His voice was cold and neutral and Sally shivered at it's tone.  
So impersonal, it was as if he had been talking about the weather. Not their relationship.  
Sally frowned as she gently toweled her hair.   
Maybe he really didn't understand. She would explain it to him then. Her voice was slightly muffled beneath the towel.  
"I have regrets WuFei...." She lowered the towel for a moment and caught his eyes.  
"I regret my words..... Not only because I was out of line, but because I didn't mean them."  
WuFei's posture against the wall did not change, but she saw his expression cloud slightly. He did not believe her. So she would have to prove it to him.   
Holding the towel in one hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out several scraps of torn paper. Then she crushed them in her hand and let them fall to the floor.  
"That was the request you gave to Une tonight.. Before you left."  
She began to towel her hair again, so she missed the look of utter surprise on WuFei's face. The L5 pilot stared at her for a long moment, trying to understand her actions. Her actions which completely contradicted her words earlier on. Actions that seemed to counter what WuFei had seen and felt coming from Sally. He tried to comprehend why, if she was so sick of him.... Then why just not get a new partner....  
When he could not, he said.  
"I thought.... That was what you wanted."  
She lowered the towel again and gave him a hard stare. He seemed completely unaffected. Holding his gaze, Sally sighed. How could he know what she wanted? He never asked her. He never talked to her, unless he had to.  
"What I want, WuFei..... Is my partner to trust me."   
WuFei tensed and Sally resisted the urge to sigh again. She was not accusing him. But he would not understand that.  
"And trust is based on knowledge. You're my partner, and I don't know anything about you......"  
  
*Won't you hold me in you arms, and keep me safe from harm.*  
  
Her partner remained silent at that and Sally could feel the tension radiating from him. Nothing showed on his face, or at least what she could see of it. He was partly concealed by shadows. She tried explaining it another way.  
"You need to trust your partner completely, WuFei. And it helps to know something about them to do that."  
"You know all you need to know about me."  
"All I know about you, is you're a former gundam pilot and you love mandarin oranges."  
An elegant eyebrow rose at that remark. Sally shrugged sheepishly but continued anyway, "And you know nothing about me-"  
"That is untrue. I know you."  
"No, WuFei.... You don't. How could you? You hardly speak. You never ask about me... How could you know me?"  
A frown. "I do not need to 'ask', woman. I have eyes. I can see."  
Sally threw him a skeptical look and placed her hands on her hips. It was impossible that he knew half as much as he assumed he did. And Sally was going to prove that.  
"Really? So then tell me... What have you observed?"  
WuFei looked as though he wasn't going to answer that remark. His eyes darkened and he frowned, but before Sally could say 'I told you so', he answered her.  
"You eat a bagel every morning and act irrational unless you get one. You love coffee, though I cannot see why. You're desk has to be arranged the way you like it, or else you cannot find anything. And when you can't find your keys, you mentally retrace your steps to get them. They're nearly always in a pocket of yours somewhere. You have an uncanny sense of direction, and you rarely get lost. You love lavender, the fragrance and the color. When you are nervous you chew you lip, you also-"  
"Stop.... Stop... WuFei..." Sally was staring at her partner in amazement. Not quite able to believe the litany she had just heard.   
How did he know all those things? WuFei knew more about her than she had dreamed possible. And he wasn't finished! Sally had a niggling sense that her partners perception was a whole lot stronger than she gave him credit for. To see and observe was one thing. But WuFei also understood. He seemed to comprehend Sally, he appeared to know her far more than she had believed possible from him.  
But still he acted so cold.  
  
*I want to run to you, but if I come to you..*  
  
He was watching her, in the semi-darkness his expression was unintelligible. Sally took it to be expectation though.  
"Okay," she conceded. "You seem to know me.... a little."  
She could make out his eyes narrowing.  
"But I still don't know you."  
WuFei's expression had definitely darkened at those words. Sally could see the door slamming shut as he prepared to tell her to mind her own business. His voice, when he answered her was low and soft. "There is nothing you need to know."  
Before he could turn away, Sally had reached forward and grabbed his arm. The youth stilled and gave her hand a pointed look before directing his dark gaze to her. But Sally was not about to be deterred. She had seen something for an instant, there had been a quality to his voice and she was not going to let that go.  
"Yes, WuFei. Yes there is. You had to be somebody before you were a pilot. I don't..... " She sighed and released him, looking away. She worried the damp towel in her hands for a moment twisting it around her hands, trying to think of the words, how best to say them.  
"I don't... understand you, WuFei. I barely know you. And I don't understand you."  
When he did not move she continued.  
"I want to, WuFei..... I want to understand you."  
His eyes and face were unreadable, but inwardly Chang WuFei was reeling. How could she ever understand him, when he did not understand himself.   
He could see sense to her words, but that was all. He could not tell Sally what she wanted to know. Simply because he did not know it. He had always strove to understand, the search for truth, but he had never found it. Which was why they were both here.   
Now.   
  
*Tell me. Will you stay? Or will you...Run away....?*  
  
Pushing his self-pity aside, he concentrated on his partner. She was trying to understand, she was trying to help him just as she had always done. And he would not push her away anymore. He could not do that to Sally. His partner had already been through too much at his expense. It was time for him to face his fears.  
"I would..... tell you.....I also wish to.... understand." His eyes to met hers.   
Sally was struck by such naked emotion in them, yet he was trying so hard to keep it in check, to keep his dignity. She swallowed a lump in her throat.  
She took a deep breath, looking at WuFei.  
"Then tell me." She reached out a hand to him.  
He lowered his gaze to her hand, he felt his posture becoming brittle. Any minute he knew he would shatter into a thousand pieces. His hands were fisted to keep from showing how much they wanted to tremble.  
Sally's hand inched closer.   
"Not everything.... But... just something, WuFei, a start. Help me understand."  
WuFei held himself still by sheer will. Still silent.  
Sally closed her eyes and sighed softly, "I hate words."  
WuFei looked up with that and nodded to the last remark. And when he lifted his eyes to hers again, they were completely open for the first time, and vulnerable. So unguarded and exposed. Sally saw for the first time the sea of emotion that was usually so carefully hidden. So closely guarded by the dark youth.   
She felt the tears well up in her eyes at the sight.  
She realized the great strength it was taking him to stand there. How had she ever though him to be indifferent and unconcerned? When his eyes showed such a tumult of passion.  
WuFei slowly extended his hand, reaching out, encircling her own. Holding Sally's gaze he said softly, " Maybe.... We can understand... eachother..."  
She blinked and the tears in her eyes rolled down her face. Sally did not bother to wipe them away. She favored him with a trembling smile.  
Nodding, she whispered, "I'd like that.... I'd like that very much."  
  
  
*I need you here. I need you here to wipe away my tears.  
To kiss away my fears....   
If you only knew...If you only knew....  
How much, how much I want to run to you...*  
  
  
End of Part 2.  
  
It's not over yet..... There's another few parts to go.  
  
I tried to keep WuFei acting how I imagined he would act in the series, or after it. It was harder than I though. And I'm not sure I pulled it off....He's got that quiet dignity that's hard to portray. (And he's so kawaii!! ^_^)  
Anyway I hope all those WuFei/Sally fans like it.  
  
Both fics are a continuation of the same song 'Run to You' from Whitney Houston. It's on the Bodyguard soundtrack.  
  
Ja Ne!  
Orin.  



	3. The Winds Called Freedom

Disclaimers: WuFei and Sally aren't mine. I don't own them, Sotesu does. *sniff* Don't get me started.  
  
  
Thanks for all of those who reviewed this.... It's nearly finished.  
  
SINS OF SILENCE.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Winds Called Freedom  
  
  
  
*You're the bravest of hearts. You're the strongest of souls.*  
  
  
"You have a beautiful house."  
Sally could not help but admire her surroundings, WuFei's house was charming.   
It blended traditional Chinese culture with the more western style of living. It was quite aesthetic, with simple accessories here and there. Her eyes were drawn the jade dragon she caught a glimpse of in the darkness of the lounge.   
Sally couldn't help but wonder where he had found a place like it, there weren't many around.  
WuFei was leading he to the kitchen, turning on lights as he went. He did not offer her a tour. But Sally had not been expecting one. Perhaps later....   
"Yes, it suits my needs." Came the reply.  
Her mouth twisted wryly, trust WuFei to humble it to the basic necessities.   
Whether he knew it or not, his home seemed to reflect him, his philosophies, and his spirit, his nature. Sally could see a little of it in the simple furniture, practical, but tasteful as well. She could see it in the Chinese scroll hanging in the kitchen near the door, the small show of his heritage. His pride in who he was, displayed in the jade dragon. Sally saw his need for perfection mirrored in how his house was kept so orderly. The systematically and methodical approach he would take to his problems.  
She also realized how peaceful his home appeared.... WuFei was striving for this peace inside as well.  
  
*You're my light in the dark. You're the place I call home.*  
  
She glanced to the rain outside, the house making her feel... safe and....warm.  
"It's.... cosy." She commented.   
At this remark WuFei gave her a look over his shoulder that clearly stated he disagreed. Her only reaction was to smile. She took her seat and watched him prepare the kettle to boil. His movements deft and easy, well practiced.   
She knew WuFei loved tea.... He hated coffee though, with a passion. Sally adored coffee. She couldn't live without the stuff.  
"Coffee?"  
She blinked, slightly surprised. Her partner scorned coffee, he always maintained that you should be able to function without it. Whenever he was offered it, that would be his reply.  
"You have coffee?! You don't drink coffee."  
"No." he agreed, not turning around.  
Sally was even more confused now, frowning, she asked, "Then why have coffee on you shelf?"  
"You drink coffee." Came the bland reply.  
The answer was so simple and said with such candidacy that Sally did not know how to reply to it, so she merely stared at him. Or his back, rather. Finally she blurted, "But you don't drink it."  
Now WuFei turned to give her a measuring glance, one elegant eyebrow raised in perplexity.   
A slight quirk of his lips and he retorted, "I believe we have already established that."  
It took Sally a moment to realize that teasing note in her partner's voice. Again he had surprised her within a space of seconds. Sally was not quit sure what to make of this new face to WuFei, the slightly lighter side. It was as if in those simple words of understanding, a part of him had loosened. Something inside him had been released.   
Because he had let go.... He had said he would try to understand... to learn.  
  
*You can say it's all right, but I know you're breaking up inside. *  
  
That was enough for her. That he was willing to try. She prayed that she would not push him too far. Sally was uncertain how to proceed with her quiet partner. The woman did not want to crowd him, even though it had worked earlier on.  
She had a feeling that once was the limit.  
She nodded her thanks as WuFei handed her the coffee and sat opposite her.  
"Milk, no sugar." He said.  
A little mystified, Sally nodded.  
He was drinking tea of course. Sally sipped at her drink and glanced again to the window, the rain had developed from light drizzle into full blown downpour. It did not look like it was going to let up. She also noted the bowl of mandarins on the counter.  
They were both silent for a long time, and Sally had a feeling that this was new territory for WuFei as well as it was for her. Both of them were hesitant to take the next step.  
Sally gave a light laugh then, causing her younger partner to look at her in query. Still smiling slightly, she spread her hands and shrugged, "It's funny... I came to talk... and now..." she gave a wry smile. "Now I don't know what to say..."  
WuFei's lips curved ever so slightly and he studied his cup of tea.   
Sally realized he was trying to hide the tiny smile. She frowned slightly, he shouldn't have to hide it when he felt joy. She wondered why he did so. The blue-eyed woman felt her heart go out again to her partner, at what it must be taking him to be here, now, talking to her.  
On impulse, Sally reached her hand across the table and grasped WuFei's. The youth's gaze snapped to her own, the question written in his face.  
  
*I can see it in your eyes. Even you face the night, afraid and alone*  
  
"WuFei," she began, "I.... meant what I said, earlier. But I-I don't want to push you."  
Then she stopped as a flash of lightening illuminated the house for an instant, followed almost immediately by a deafening clap thunder. They both were still after that. Listening in wonder as the noise slowly resonated around them, and finally faded away.  
"Wow." Sally eventually said.   
A slight smile again, and WuFei agreed, "You could say that."  
She scowled at him playfully at his remark. It faded as WuFei continued.  
"I.... I realize...."   
He stopped and frowned, trying to gather the right words, he was no good at this kind of thing. Expressing himself with words always seemed a task for WuFei. They lacked the real meaning of what he was trying to convey when he spoke them. They were, in his view, inadequate. Actions proved his feelings and emotions far better.  
"I am not... accustomed to... this." He looked up at Sally again.   
"It is something new for me.... I am-" Now he broke off completely, stood and grabbed his empty cup, then he turned and put it in the sink. It was difficult, he had known it would be the moment he had agreed to try. He would try...Staring out the window for a moment, he spun to face Sally and tried again.  
"I am uncertain.... But.... I will try.... It is all I can offer you."  
Sally had been holding her breath, she released it now, silently and trembling. The emotion in his words went straight to her heart, sure as an arrow and just as deadly. She would not be letting this young man go now, she knew. Not when he was just on the brink of discovering who he was again. Sally would stay until he found what he was searching for. As a partner and as a friend.  
  
*That's why I'll be there. When the storm rises up. When the shadows descend.*  
  
She stood as well and nodded. "All I ask, WuFei, is that you try." She did not add that it was already far more than she had hoped.  
He nodded sharply as another flash of lightening lit the night, more thunder followed. They both waited until the sound had abated. Then WuFei held out his hand. In offering.  
"What would you like to know?"  
Her eyebrows rose at the abrupt question, but he was giving her that chance to ask, so she did not back down.  
"Tell me something about who you were... before Shenlong."  
WuFei had known she would be asking something along those lines, and he nodded again, but remained standing. He said nothing for a while, then he answered. in a detached voice.  
"I was trained from early childhood to be both scholar and a fighter. I had perfected the ways of the warrior by my tenth birthday. I practiced the art of Wu Shu,* mainly shantung and ch'uan-fa. I studied intensively, literature and the humanities, in fact I enjoyed learning more than fighting." He stopped then went on. "I was.... not the first choice for Shenlong."  
She was surprised at that, she was also dazed to hear that WuFei had once enjoyed the learning more than the fighting. And Sally could not but help wonder what had changed his views so drastically.   
She heard the tone in his voice, there was old pain there, and the way he was talking... WuFei sounded like he was stating simple fact. The flatness of his voice sounded to her as if he was trying desperately to escape the feeling's held behind his memories. That they did not mean anything to him. Sally knew that there was far more to it than that.  
"Who was the first choice?" Sally's voice was soft.  
He had left his last sentence as an opening for Sally, knowing that her bright intelligence would pick it up and ask him. He was prepared. Or at least as he would ever be.   
  
*Every beat of my heart, every day without end. I will stand like a rock.*  
  
He said, very quietly, each word precisely controlled.  
"My... wife was."  
Sally's eyes closed. She heard the hidden pain in his voice. Opening them again, she watched him closely.  
"Your... wife?"  
Steeling himself, WuFei took a deep breath and nodded. "Arranged marriage," he said. "We were both fourteen. It was.... not that unusual for my colony." Although he tried desperately to remain dispassionate, WuFei could not help the emotion from creeping into his voice.   
"What happened to you wife?" Sally asked quietly, though her tone indicated that she had already guessed.  
WuFei looked away for an instant, his dark eyes darting around the room. The pain was still there, even after five years. It would always be there.  
"Killed...." He confirmed. "Trying to save our colony from the Alliance. She was a fighter... as I said, I was a scholar.....A 'page-turner' she called me..... She was the reason I accepted the mission to fight.... Meiran.... Nataku.... It was... justice. For me." The distant tone was lost now, WuFei kept no pretense of maintaining it.  
Sally closed her eyes again as she heard those words. She felt the sudden pain in them, in his soft voice, and she knew in her heart that they were true, in every sense of the word. She also knew, then, that Chang WuFei was far beyond what she would be able to understand. But Sally would try anyway.   
'Complete justice' she though.  
She took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. She saw clearly for the first time what life had put him through. Forced to fight, then forced to live in a world where it was wrong to fight. A world of peace. Struggling to understand and to justify his existence in a world without war. She wondered then... How long it had been since anyone had taken the time to really look at her partner....  
  
*I will bend till I break. Till there's no more to give. If that's what it takes.*  
  
Sally walked over to WuFei and placed her arms around the dark Chinese youth, holding him against her.  
"I'm sorry. " She whispered hoarsely.   
WuFei stood very still in her embrace. Then he relaxed slightly, and slowly put his arms around his partner. He tightened them quickly, then released her, and moved away. He did not hide the small smile this time and Sally could not help but wonder at it's charm.  
"Xiexie," he said, and bowed, formality coming to his rescue.   
The tension seemed to dissipate with that simple ritual movement. His soft smile. His unmistakable words of thanks hiding a world of meaning to Sally.  
She felt her spirit lift at those simple words. Chang WuFei was thankful to her. Sally could not stop the sudden elation inside her at that. Then she gave a soft low laugh. WuFei followed her gaze to the Chinese calligraphy hanging on the wall.  
She walked over to it and studied the parchment intently.   
"Is it yours?" she inquired. The former pilot followed her after a moment and answered quietly. "Yes."  
Still keeping her eyes on the script, "I had no idea you knew shu fa*." She mused.  
"My grandmother taught me, 'jing xi zi zhi, zi xing cang li.' *" he quoted.  
'Respect and cherish words, there is a hidden logic within their shape.'  
His grandmother was a wise woman.  
  
*When you smile like the sun, that shines through the pain.*  
  
Sally read slowly, softly, savoring the words. The fine lettering of the scroll.  
"Something undefined and yet complete. Was born before heaven and earth. Silent and boundless. Existing alone and forever unchanged. Pervading over all without fail. She may be considered 'Mother of all under heaven'.  
I know not her name. I call her justice. And in the absence of knowledge. I name her the great."  
She stopped. And her gaze lowered. "It's beautiful..... I could never do anything like that."  
WuFei's eyes shot to her face and he answered with some of his usual fire. "Do not underestimate your abilities. You could do this, it you had been taught."  
Still quiet, her answer to that was, "But I was never taught, WuFei."  
Her dark partner heard the sadness in those words, softly spoken. There was a hint of bitterness there too. At the sound, his resolution hardened and he said.  
"If you tell me why.... I will teach you."  
Sally's gaze flickered to his own, surprised at his willingness and his request.  
But she wanted to tell him. And she wanted to learn too.  
So, with her soul lifting at the gesture, Sally nodded.  
And she told him.  
  
*That's why I'll be there.*  
  
Her eyes opened and she blinked in the morning light.   
Then they widened as the previous night's events flooded back to her in a rush. It seemed so unreal. The quiet company her partner provided. It was difficult to believe that this young man was the same youth she had stormed at in the office.  
But it was, and Sally knew she would enjoy getting to know Chang WuFei very much. They had spent the night talking and learning about each other. WuFei was an excellent listener. He knew when to interrupt and when not to. She also discovered that her partner had quite a dry sense of humor. One that Sally enjoyed immensely.   
At the early hours of the morning, she was not sure exactly when, she had fallen asleep. She had been awoken by WuFei, who offered to let her sleep there, rather than go home. He had pointed out that it was still raining, and there was a spare room. Unless Sally was in the mood for getting wet all over again, it seemed a reasonable option. The best one.  
So Sally had taken him up on the offer. They said their good nights, and she had gone to the room WuFei showed her.   
She had been asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
With a yawn, she stretched languidly and just lay there, enjoying the peace that only came with days off. WuFei had work she knew. Her partner had a report to hand in...  
Just as her eyes drifted shut she was startled back into wakefulness by noise coming from elsewhere in the house.  
  
*Every second I live, that's the promise I make.*  
  
She blinked. It was a song. She couldn't make out any music, but the vocals could be barely heard through the walls. Sally did not know that WuFei was any great music lover, she had him penned as the classical music type. Still she was curious as to exactly what her partner liked to listen to now. So she threw off the covers and grabbed the robe WuFei had given her the night before. Stretching again, Sally strode towards the door and opened it silently. She peeked around the corner, feeling suddenly very young again. She was going to catch him listening to the song, then he could not deny it.  
As she listened, she zeroed in on where it was coming from. With a tiny grin, Sally crept down the hall, then stopped outside the door.   
She frowned. The song had stopped.   
She could hear the sound of running water... The shower? It was the bathroom! What-?  
Then she jumped.  
It had started again, the singers voice was sweet and strong. The sound rising and falling easily. A smooth tenor with a powerful air.  
Unable to help herself, Sally took a step back. She knew that voice. It was the same voice she had strained to hear more of for the last two years...  
A gasp of pure delight escaped her lips and Sally took another step closer to the door, aching to hear the words of the singer.  
She was rewarded. Faintly, through the door....  
  
"Exposing my heart to the wind called freedom.  
Faster than light,  
I rise to the sky... Oh yeah!  
  
More than the dream in front of our eyes  
We pursue the dangerous game  
We are knocking on the door to a faraway tomorrow......"  
  
Even through the door, Sally could hear the emotion in the words and the strain of the powerful way in which it was sung.   
Ranging from soft to strong. It seemed to cry a freedom of the heart.... WuFei's voice rising to a crescendo on the last note.  
Sally walked slowly back to her room. Her eyes had mysteriously misted over again. The second time Chang WuFei had caused her to weep with joy.  
  
Sally would enjoy learning to understand her partner....  
  
  
*Because that's what I'll give.... If that's what it takes.....*  
  
*Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire,  
When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher,  
I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul.  
I will hold on all night, and never let go.  
Every second I live.... That's the promise I make.  
That's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.*  
  
  
End of Chapter...  
  
Next; Epilogue.  
  
Any of you recognize the song WuFei was singing in the shower?  
Yup, it's one of WuFei's character songs.  
"Asu e no door wo takake", Knock on tomorrow's door. Sung by Ryuzou Ishino, who is the voice of WuFei.  
It's my personal favorite. I love the inflections in his voice, especially when he goes, "Oh yeah!".... ^_^  
I was going to use the Japanese translation, but I thought this would make more sense.  
  
*Wu-Shu is a mandarin phrase, it literally means, 'martial arts.' Shantung is the 'Black Tiger'. The Shaolin fighting art of north China. It utilizes the use of weapons. While ch'uan-fa is 'the artful use of the fist'. No weapons.  
*Shu fa is Chinese calligraphy.  
  
The other song is my favorite song of all time, it's called 'If that's what it takes' from Celine Dion.   
It's longer than what's here, I had to cut out parts. But it is a beautiful piece. If you don't know it, you should go out and listen to it. The lyrics and the music are both absolutely wonderful.  
Again, I'm not sure if I like the way WuFei turned out in this chapter. It's hard to keep him in character.... But it's the best I can do.  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Ja ne!  
Orin.  



	4. Like a Dragon.

Disclaimers; I don't own WuFei or Sally. They both belong to Sotesu or Sunrise... whichever.  
  
  
  
SINS OF SILENCE.  
  
Epilogue 1  
Like a Dragon.  
  
  
The year is AC 200....  
  
*I know all about, your reputation....*  
  
Sally stood still for a moment, at the entrance to his gym.   
He was in there, she saw.   
Practicing, as she was supposed to be there as well.   
A year ago she had asked him to allow her to understand him. He had offered to teach her some of the Wu-Shu he was so adept at. Under the pretense that she was so weak that she would need all the help she could get.  
Sally had seen the laughter in his eyes as he had said that though. It ruined any affect of condemnation from her partner. It had been year since she had first realized how much Chang WuFei truly meant to her.   
It seemed so much longer to her now. The times learning to understand the dark Chinese were some of the best in her life. Each time she discovered something new about him, she would learn something about herself too. The scholar he had forgotten was showing himself more and more. But that did not mean he had lessened in his physical training. Training that now involved her as well.   
He was a hard taskmaster, but he was also a good teacher. Sally could now manage some of the finer points of shu fa, thanks to her tutor. But that time spent in each others company had revealed something else to Sally. The desire to know him on a more. To understand WuFei on an intimate level. That he was gorgeous to her eyes did not help, but Sally enjoyed their banter as well. She loved it when he laughed. She loved it when his eyes darkened with anger, the fire leaping within their depths.   
She had no idea whether her partner felt the same way though..... Until that fateful event a month ago.......  
  
*And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.*  
  
( Up... down... swoop... return... kick... push... return.  
  
Block.... block... strike.... return... kick... push... return.  
  
Are you going to stand there watching me all night?" The Asian youth's voice held the lilt of amusement- though his face did not change. He moved through the form with grace and ease, not pausing to look over his shoulder to where he knew she stood. Already aware she was there... For the previous five minutes.  
"Actually... I was thinking about it." Sally replied flippantly. Watching as her partner mover from one pattern to another- pausing only to take a breath and resettle himself in between. Mentally following along with the graceful movements that were deceivingly deadly.  
"But I could join you...."  
His eyes did not waver from their gaze, but he said. "Then I could correct you when you make a mistake."   
His voice betrayed no emotion this time, but instead, in the sudden turn that was part of the next move Sally caught the whisper of a smile teasing the Chinese's youth's lips.  
With a tiny smile of her own, Sally moved into place beside her Asian partner. WuFei spared her a glance, another small smile, and then commenced the pattern.   
"The Dragon," WuFei murmured softly, his right hand drifting up and down from his thigh to the level of his hip. Then drifting back down to his thigh.  
"This was the first form I ever learned."   
The movement was repeated, his hand drifting up to his chest.  
"My father taught me. I was five."  
The bronze hand swept up, clutched the air over his head..... then fell back to place beside his hip.  
"His voice... was... peaceful... patient.... gentle... as he walked me through it..."  
He was silent for a moment, as he rose his arms, bending elbows back. His fists clenched then he brought them up to chest level again.  
"The Dragon is grace and beauty he told me.... But also deadly ability. He is swift, elusive, but fierce and light with hidden movement. He is ancient wisdom and powerful force, combining knowledge and strength to overcome his enemies."  
Opening his hands, WuFei rotated them, palms down and slowly pressed them downward until his arms were fully extended along his sides.  
"It is said, he who knows the Dragon, feels the fire of inner power. He is one with that fire.... One with the wind which fans that flicker to a flame."  
Then he stepped forward to assume a lunge stance; at the same time he closed his hands and extended them as well.  
"The Dragon is renowned for his ferocity and stealth.... He stalks, then attacks, and counters swiftly."  
His hands curled slightly as he moved his arms in a wide sweep moving backward at his shoulders.  
"Similar to the tiger, but he prefers the direct approach, moving into an opponent on an angle - to better control and avoid a direct confrontation of force...." He finished.  
They continued the rest in silence, Sally found herself unable to speak after those words, or unwilling.   
The pattern ended eventually. Both settling - bringing their hands up, clenched fist to open palm, bowing slightly, sweating lightly. WuFei turned to Sally, breathing deeply - his eyes alight with something Sally did not recognize.  
  
*But I can't help it if I'm helpless...*  
  
Sally was warm. Far warmer than she had been practicing by herself or with him before. It was as if the very air was burning around them. It confused her. WuFei had kept the pace of the pattern slow.... Slower than Sally had ever practiced. And the energy around her partner, the energy he was radiating... was simply resonant.  
"I am like the dragon," WuFei said softly.  
"I stalk..."   
His eyes searched those of his partner but found only wonder, confusion and something else there... something far deeper. The same feeling he himself was experiencing.  
"I attack..."   
He took a step closer, effectively closing the little space that distanced him from Sally.  
"Directly approach."   
Onyx eyes fell from the blue gaze that had transfixed and bewitched him - fell to lips that were slightly apart as they took in life-giving air.  
"I take...." He whispered, a hand snaking out to find it's way to Sally's neck, his thumb playing over the sensitive skin of her throat. He felt Sally's breath quicken... and gently, he exerted force against the fragile neck, drawing her closer.  
He was mere centimeters from her lips when he paused.  
Then he stepped away.   
"I need a shower." He said softly, and turned away, grabbing his shirt from a vacant chair and leaving Sally standing there.   
Alone and completely breathless....)  
  
*Every time that I'm where you are...*  
  
.......And every time Sally saw her partner now, her heart would quicken and she would experience that same feeling of breathlessness as she had that day.   
The memory of his strong hand on her neck.   
The soft but irresistible pressure there....   
Drawing her closer to him, to his lips....  
Those dark eyes alluring...  
The closeness she had never experienced before with him.  
WuFei had not mentioned it again, but neither had she. She was not sure why he had stopped when he had.   
She had felt the desire so strong in him. His eyes had been afire with his feelings.  
She had been confused at the time and her only explanation was that he had taken her confusion for hesitation and had stopped because he believed she wanted him to.   
That had been Sally's last desire.   
But she knew that unless WuFei was certain that this was what she wanted, her partner would not proceed. His honor prevented him. She understood this from long experience. And so Sally would show WuFei exactly how she felt.  
He understood actions far better than words.  
Pushing the door in slightly, silently, she searched the gym for her partner. It did not take her long to locate him. Sitting near one of the walls in a lotus position, obviously taking a quick break. He was unaware of her presence yet. He was too busy enjoying his favorite food....  
  
*You walk in and my strength walks out the door.*  
  
Sally watched as WuFei's fingers bit deeply into the skin of the mandarin and peeled away a large chunk releasing the pungent aroma of bitter-sweet orange into the still air. Each piece was meticulously peeled from the fruit it protected, leaving slices vulnerable to his slender bronze fingers.  
Coated with sticky juice she could only imagine the mere smell from across the room. Sally watched his fingers pry the slices apart before he separated one and bit into it.   
His teeth sinking into the tender flesh as juice trickled down his chin despite the swipe of his already coated hand.   
She wondered then, not for the first time, if the acidic flavor would pick the flavor of cloves and allspice that seemed to cling to his exotic skin. It seemed she had always wondered if his skin was that dusky tan due to the saturation with spice.  
Today, however, Sally was determined to find out if her speculations were true.  
  
*Say my name and I can't fight it anymore.*  
  
She ignored his quietly seated figure as she strode across the room to take up a defensive stance. Her intention was to totally ignore his presence, so she carefully kept her eyes straight ahead....   
Even as she noted each bite of orange he took in her peripheral vision.  
Carefully she worked through her chosen pattern. One just out of her range and knowledge. She knew that her bumbling efforts would eventually enrage him enough to interfere.  
Slowly she pivoted, and cringed inwardly as she realized she just fumbled her roundhouse kick.   
She could feel how far her timing was off, far more than she anticipated. Those obsidian eyes, sharp as shards of jet, were cutting into her concentration and undermining her confidence.  
  
She had known it would be difficult, but she didn't realize that her true incompetence at that particular pattern would make her feel like as fool as well as look like one.  
The soft rustling of silk chipped her mental anguish like a china cup dropped onto tile. She concentrated and punched forward as the pattern called for, when she felt his arms reposition her hands.  
That was what she was counting on.  
His need to correct, to instruct in the proper manner.  
She pulled away from him roughly then resumed what she was doing.  
Again she was halted.   
WuFei repositioned her hands as well as grasping her waist as he centered her balance. She could feel the difference in her stance and behind her punch, but it was a different lesson she wanted today and so she jerked from his helping hands and marched to the other end of the large room, turned to face him before taking up the pattern again.  
  
*Oh, I know I should go...*  
  
The look of displeasure on his finely featured face told Sally that her strategy was working. Soon enough, she knew, WuFei would declare her incompetent and would decide to show her how weak her defenses were.  
He had done so before.  
Sally knew she would have to be ready. Her meager stash of knowledge should be enough to keep her standing and pain free for a few moments.....   
But only if she saw it coming.  
She frowned at him as he calmly headed towards her again, although the scent of oranges now clung to her from his touch, making her stomach clinch for the taste of him.   
The grace and elegance with which he was walking, was enhanced by the fact that it was completely natural to him.   
Sally was constantly amazed how WuFei could be so unaware of the sensuality he radiated It was in his stance, his face, those dark eyes. The cat-like ease with which he moved. He was constantly at the receiving end of women flirting with him. But he always seemed oblivious.  
  
*But I need your touch just too damn much.*  
  
She flung into the punch that seemed to bother him so much and watched the frown settle between his sleek eyebrows as his bright ebony eyes sparkled with fire. That fire she loved so much.  
Resolve firmly planted on his face, he strode forward and declared.  
"If you are going to learn a pattern, you should learn it in such a way that you can actually use the knowledge."  
Then he demanded, "Take up your stance," as he planted his feet shoulder width on the rosined floor.   
Excitement poured through Sally like the sunlight through the windows as she raised her arms into a defensive gesture.   
Waiting.  
Her partner's lightening moves battered against her simplistic defense, which was holding... for now.   
However the forceful barrage forced her backwards into the wall and her unprotected head bounced off the solid surface making her see stars. The abruptness of her collapse backwards seemed to galvanize him into action, but her own pain ridden mind screamed 'defend' as he loomed before her.  
  
*Loving you... Isn't really something I should do *  
  
She heard WuFei's soft gasp as her knee slammed blindly into his side. She knew it was from surprise rather than pain.   
It was a lucky shot.   
His quick grip held her leg in place above his hip as he batted away Sally's hand from her chest. She blinked tears from her vision and flinched as his hand appeared in her line of sight.   
Instinctively defensive, with one of the most powerful martial arts masters holding her off balance against a wall on one foot, Sally froze and realized WuFei had as well.  
So far, nothing had turned out the way she had planned, except that she was close enough that she could smell the heavy fragrance of mandarin orange mingled with the spices that clung to his dark skin.   
That hand still held in front of her wide eyes would taste like the Chinese's lips if she just leaned forward and touched a tongue to his fingers.   
Sally eyes stared out from under spiky damp lashes as she assessed the reason for his stillness. The enigmatic quirk of his lips followed the darting tongue that was dampening her own lips.  
  
*Shouldn't want to spend my time with you.*  
  
His rich voice was tangy on her nerves as he queried. "Are you hurt?""  
And his knuckles sticky still, touched Sally's raised chin, letting his thumb tug lightly at her lower lip producing a sharp surprising sting.   
She had not noticed the cut.   
She licked at it again brushing against WuFei's thumb, still there, tasting the blood mingled with the essence of orange. She was still looking into his eyes and so she was able to see the well of heat the feel of her tongue flooded through his body.  
Made bolder by that fire she could see licking at the edges of his perfect composure, she slowly leaned forward flicking her tongue across his thumb.   
Before drawing it between her lips sucking lightly on the tip as she swirled her tongue against the pad. When his tongue slowly swept out in an unconscious imitation of her actions, she pulled him closer with her lower leg.  
  
*I should try to be strong.....*  
  
WuFei's slow smile clearly said, that although she may have started this, he would finish it.   
Gradually, she used both of her hands to hold his, so that her famished tongue could lap at the elusive flavor embedded in his skin.  
With each swipe of her taste buds across the sensitively callused ridges of his hand, WuFei's body moved a millimeter closer to her own until their breath was mingling through their interlacing fingers.   
His toned stomach pressing her spine flat to the wall as his tongue brushed across her own as it snaked around a juicy ring finger.   
The electric thrill that shot through Sally at the contact was sparked into a raging flame by the answering nudge of WuFei's hips.  
That small encouragement was enough for her to risk the consequences. Slowly she drew his almost clean finger into the depths of her mouth and suckled it cradled on the soft bed of her tongue.   
She closed her eyes just at the taste of him. The feel of his finger in her mouth. His close proximity making her heartbeat race.  
  
*But, baby, you're the right kind of wrong.*  
  
Shock forced her eyes open then.   
Sally raised her pale orbs to his own fiery gaze as she watched her own finger disappear into the hot cavern of WuFei's mouth.   
The light graze of his teeth sending her already overworked heart into overdrive. The distinct feel of him against her and the hard fingers holding her leg up, keeping her body open to his arousal against her made her feel vulnerable. Their position was completely erotic to her eyes and it send Sally over the edge.  
She snatched her finger from his possession and buried it instead in the long ebony hair, caught at the nape of WuFei's neck, still in it's severe tail, but loosened now. She pulled him towards her, needing to drink at those lips in front of her.   
But he stopped her with the erotic control of his body, his hands on her neck.   
"You're playing with fire, Sally Po." WuFei whispered seductively.  
Her own voice was shockingly out of breath to her ears.  
"I'm not afraid of getting burnt...."  
With a low growl, he tilted her face so that he could sip at her lips, frustrating her hunger to no end. The delicious flavor and sting of his lips and tongue as he bathed the small wound on her lower lip from her earlier unconscious bite. Gently he licked the tiny trickle of blood, cleansing the cut and spirit with this uncharacteristically tender touch.  
  
*I might be a mistake... A mistake I'm making.*  
  
At Sally's soft sigh, WuFei turned her head and melded his lips to hers and she was smothered by the scent of mandarin oranges and spice.   
Drowning in the taste of him, exotic and alluring on her tongue.   
His mouth was firm and sure. It did not gently persuade, it unarguably possessed.  
Her fingers plucked at the white silk as she tried vainly to pull him closer, only to cry out as he dipped, breaking the contact or their mouths.  
He startled her then, raking the feel of his hardness down her stomach as he yanked her remaining leg around his waist and pressed upward to pin Sally against the wall again. Then swiftly WuFei crossed her legs around his waist. Moving his head forward, he sealed their mouths back together as he stole the breath from her body and all she could think to wonder was if mandarins were aphrodisiacs......  
  
*But what you're giving, I am happy to be taking.*  
  
Sally closed her eyes and her head fell back against the wall behind her in a gesture of complete abandon as WuFei's lips fastened on her vulnerable neck. The rush of excitement at being held up completely by him was overpowering, a sense of such hidden strength that was not her own.   
The moist feel of that questing tongue, those lips, brash and sensitive as they explored her neck, drove her into a quiet frenzy.  
Again her partner surprised her as Sally dipped backwards at the sudden loss of the wall behind her.   
But she was saved by his arms snaking around her shoulders, and she responded in kind, her own moving to around him and her fingers were cradling the nape of his neck, stroking softly.   
Then WuFei was kissing her again, even as he moved away from the wall, and she was lost. A deep slow shudder went rippling through her, leaving in it's wake a quivering ache that only he could heal. She was lost in the feel and the taste of him and the spicy scent that was only him. Her blood was racing, her heart thundering, her body melting against his.   
  
*Because no one's ever made me feel the way I feel, when I'm in you arms. *  
  
She was aware that WuFei was lowering her onto one of the practice mats littered around the room. When his mouth at last released hers, her choked cry of protest came from the sheer pain of depravation. They stared feverishly into each other's eyes. Then abruptly she was kissing his face, his neck, with a kind of fiery restraint.  
Sally was overcome by the long awaited closeness of him, she began determinedly tearing at his white silk over-tunic. Unable to undo the small buttons she ripped the cloth when it too stubbornly resisted. That done she grabbed the dark top WuFei wore inside it and dragged it over his head in a swift movement.  
The sudden sight of WuFei's bare shoulders and chest with their unconscious beauty, their intriguing interplay of smooth skin and solid muscle beneath, was again too much to bear. Her hands snaked down to grasp the waistline of his pants, struggling to loosen it.  
Sally was brought up short when she realized that he was laughing.   
  
*They say you're something I should do without.*  
  
It was a sweet sound and one she loved to hear coming from him. Always so reserved. She could lose herself to that sound....  
WuFei caught up her hands, held them still, then softly, in an amazing gesture of tenderness, he pressed them to his lips. She idly wondered in a contented haze, what she had done wrong now...  
His laughter calmed to a sensual chuckle, "Slowly," he said. His eyes met her own.  
Obsidian and sapphire.  
"This is not a battle."  
"Oh?" Her own voice was breathless and tinged with humor.  
He watched her, and marveled at the look Sally gave him. Those blue eyes were alight with mischief, signaling that she wanted to play; yet at the same time, they were fogged with carnal passion.   
He reached out to caress her face, and he said, "Yes, there is a notable difference between a bed and a battle."  
She frowned with mock puzzlement. "Really."  
WuFei nodded. "What happens in battle hopefully ends quickly. This, I hope, not so quickly."  
Sally nipped the hand that stroked her cheek.  
  
*They don't know what goes on, when the light's go out.*  
  
WuFei gave her an alluring smile and his hand brushing lower, then he stopped, his head lifted and he appeared to be listening.  
There was a sound of a door slamming outside and a moment later a recognizable voice shouting, "Hey... Wu-man.... Where are you?! Quatre's going ballistic! You'd better hope you remembered the barbecue, or he's gonna kill you....."   
They looked at each other.  
"I know we're kinda early, but I've brought some extra food. The guys are just parking their cars."  
Sally gave a soft groan beneath him and whispered, "That was today...?!"  
WuFei swore softly. He wanted her so desperately to be thwarted now, it was almost more than he could bear. It set his teeth on edge. It made him want to scream with loss and anger. The feeling made him want to hurt someone.....  
"Maxwell...." He growled  
Sally was frowning as she gazed in the direction of the door, silently praying that Duo would not walk in. "But it's set for the twentieth...."   
When she received no answer from WuFei she glanced up at him. His eyes were closed in pure frustration, his breathing controlled, he said softly.  
"Today is the twentieth."  
"......Oh...."  
  
*There's no way to explain.....*  
  
With another soft growl, WuFei rose to his feet in a fluid motion, pulling Sally up beside him. He bent to retrieve his top from the floor, ignoring the button-less white tunic. Drawing it over his head quickly he turned to her and said very deliberately.  
"We'll finish this later."  
"Later...?" Sally echoed, still a little breathless from WuFei's previous administrations.   
"Woman... I never start anything I don't intend on finishing." His voice was still soft and low and Sally had to catch her breath at the wealth of promise hidden in those words.  
"Sally." She corrected absentmindedly. Her own voice was gentle and there was no rebuke in the word.  
"Sally..." he whispered huskily, before planting a parting kiss on her startled expression and disappearing out of the room.  
She shivered in the empty room, her eyes still wide. The intimate way her name rolled off his tongue sent tremors through her.... Maybe she should have stuck with woman...  
Then she shook herself out of the daze, still not quite able to believe how wonderful her name sounded when it was uttered from WuFei's lips.   
Drawing a deep breath, she turned and went to join the growing gathering of friends.  
  
*All the pleasure is worth all the pain....  
  
I should try to run...   
But I just can't seem to.  
Every time I run,   
you're the one I always run to.  
Can't do without...  
What you do to me..  
I don't care if I'm in too deep....*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Tee Hee... Anybody else wanna kill Duo.....? ^__^  
  
I use 'pattern' and 'form' instead of kata, because kata is a Japanese terminology, the moves Sally were trying to perform were Chinese in origin.  
Don't you just love mandarins! ^_____^   
The song in this fic is a really great piece, it has really beautiful guitar and string music, kind of soft rock.... It's from the 'Coyote Ugly' soundtrack. It's called 'The Right Kind Of Wrong', sung by Leann Rimes, who has an amazing voice.  
Okay, WuFei may seem a little OCC here... But it a year later and he's been hanging around Sally and the rest of the pilots a lot (Explain in the next chapter.) ^_^  
Not much left to go..... Two parts maybe... I'm not exactly sure, so bear with me.  
Ja ne,  
Orin.  
  



	5. Phoenix in the Flames

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in Gundam Wing... I wish I did but that really doesn't change anything..................... Oh just leave me alone....  
  
Thanks a million to all those who reviewed this fic! *Huggles everyone* ^__~  
It started out as a cure for the writers block I was having recently. I never expected it to drag out this far.   
And thanks to Jen who's writing and characterization of the Gundam pilots is absolutely spectacular. (Especially Duo and WuFei) for her inspiring reviews.  
Also to SailorCelestial who's fic I'm hooked on. (I just reread it all over again! It's my 3rd time!!!)   
And to Marika Webster, who has started her second series in her Virtues of Flight arc (This one's about Duo! Go read it!) You won't be able to look away! She's the one who inspired me to start posting in the fist place. Her fic 'Precious Are These Things' is WuFei orientated and simply wonderful!  
Okay... Enough babbling... That's it!  
  
The year is AC 200....   
Sally is 22 and WuFei is 20.  
  
SINS OF SILENCE.  
  
Epilogue 2  
Phoenix in the Flames.  
  
  
*For all those times you stood by me.....*  
  
  
"I'm telling you Heero.... That's what happened!"  
Duo took the chilled bottles of wine and put them on the shelf, ignoring the ex-pilots raised eyebrow.  
"He has nothing to hide."  
"Ptsch! Heero, you know him as well as I do-"  
"Who?"  
Quatre entered the meticulous kitchen hauling bags of groceries in his arms, Heero moved over to take one of them and the blond nodded his thanks. Duo threw a glare at Heero who remained unaffected.  
"WuFei." the American said.  
Sandrock's ex-pilot put the remaining bag on the counter and turned with a curious expression on his face.  
"What about WuFei?"  
That was Trowa. Wherever Quatre was, Trowa wasn't far behind.  
"Duo thinks there's something wrong." Stated Heero.  
Two pairs of curious eyed trained themselves on the braided ex-pilot who had turned back to the shelves and was putting the food away. Duo couldn't see them, but he took their silence as a question.  
"When WuFei came out of the house earlier on he was glaring daggers at me-"  
"WuFei's always glaring at you." Trowa pointed out. There was a minuscule smile on his face, but you had to really study his expression to notice it.  
Ignoring the interruption, Duo continued, "And, when Sally came out, she looked....."   
He paused, enjoying the suspense he was creating, but also searching for the correct word.  
"She looked...... ruffled..." he finished finally.  
Quatre smiled slightly at Duo's choice of words. "Ruffled?"  
"Yeah." The self proclaimed God of Death turned and gave his fellow pilots a long look. There was a tiny amount of worry in his eyes, one that Duo could not mask. One that he did not attempt to. As he once would have.   
  
*For all the truth you made me see...*  
  
"She looked like something was up..... I dunno.... Like something was wrong."  
Despite their doubts, his comrades were frowning at this.  
Well, Quatre was frowning, Heero and Trowa could very well have been frowning as well... it was always hard to tell with them.  
One year ago, when Duo had contacted WuFei and invited his companion for a get together, he had not expected to receive an answer.   
WuFei had never answered him previously.   
Duo was amazed when he not only got a reply, but when the reply was positive.  
Things had taken a turn from that moment on. For the better. The pilots met as frequently as was possible, they enjoyed each others camaraderie, as much as was conceivable with a silent clown, a perfect soldier and a cynical dragon for company, anyway.   
But Duo loved it when they met up. They were his family now. As an orphan he had never had anyone, those he had, he had lost, and Duo Maxwell was determined not to allow anything to happen to his adopted 'brothers'.   
Chang WuFei included.   
  
*For all the joy you brought to my life.*  
  
  
They had made it through the war, through Mariemaia, and Duo Maxwell was not about to let them be hurt now.  
Trowa was gazing around the room one visible eyebrow raised. "Where is WuFei anyway?"  
The American looked thoughtful at that, he pressed a finger to his lips and frowned lightly. Quatre was smiling at his theatrics.  
"Actually... he disappeared a while ago.... But I saw him go out back." He turned his frown to Quatre and asked, "There's a playground out back... isn't there?"  
The Arabian nodded as he was taking the shopping from Trowa, putting it away.  
"It's for the neighborhood children."  
"Hmmmmm."  
They all paused at Duo's expression and regarded him.   
Quatre carefully, Trowa cautiously and Heero with open suspicion.   
The silence drew out until.  
"What?" Heero finally asked.  
The braided ex-pilot allowed himself a grin at their expressions. They knew him too well for him to hide anything from them. He feigned nonchalance for a minute until Heero's glare had risen in it's intensity so much that he was forced to confess.  
"I was thinking... when the others get here, why don't we move it out back... You know, closer the playground..... I mean they are bringing their kids right?"  
Quatre was nodding before Duo had finished. It was a good idea. Noin's daughter could be a handful, as could Mariemaia.  
"WuFei won't like that." Heero observed.  
"Well, we won't tell him until it's too late." Duo stated firmly. He turned back to the groceries and grabbed a handful of them, then made for the door.  
Trowa looked amused, "You think he won't notice?"  
Duo's voice floated back to them.  
"I'm Shinagami..... secrecy is my middle name."  
Quatre laughed.  
  
*For all the wrong that you made right.*  
  
  
Sally halted for a moment, her cerulean eyes framed by dark sunglasses, searching the green for her partner. She had lost track of him during all the movement and excitement.  
She knew that he was around there somewhere.  
Duo had directed her in this direction, the braided youth seemed to be keeping track of WuFei all day. An activity that drove the Chinese youth nuts. She could see he had been restraining his anger at Duo, by trying to avoid him.   
However, trying to avoid Duo Maxwell was next to an impossible task.   
Finally WuFei had broke and had said in a low, dangerous voice,   
"Maxwell... If you do not go away... Right now... I will get my saber and use it to cut off that infernal braid... and after I have done that, I will wrap that braid around your neck and I will hang you from the nearest. Available. Tree."  
His words held such venom that Duo had disappeared shortly after the first 'braid'.  
  
WuFei had also withdrawn soon after that, but Duo had still been keeping tabs on her antisocial partner because he pointed her the direction in which he had seen WuFei head off.  
Sally lifted her head for a moment savoring the warmth that only came with summer. The gentle breeze stirring her loose honey-colored tresses, a shade lighter in the bright sunlight. The soft curling strands of hair flitted about her face before she brushed them back. Then she resumed her search.  
It turned out that Duo had pointed her in the direction after all.  
Sally stopped and observed her partner from a distance.  
  
*For every dream you made come true.... For all the love I found in you.*  
  
The breeze brushed WuFei's still form, caressing sun-kissed skin, and playing with the loose ebony waves that fell beyond well toned shoulders.   
The black silken strands fell midway down his back now.   
WuFei had not cut his hair in over a year and wore it loose more and more often. He was sitting beneath one of the large trees, out of reach from the warm sunlight.  
Sally smiled softly.  
To a passerby, he looked like he was napping beneath the large shady tree. He seemed oblivious to the children that were playing in an open field behind him - kicking a ball back and forth with cries of glee. He looked like he was napping as mothers ushered their children to and from the small playground to his left.  
Sleeping as all WuFei had fought to protect surrounded him.  
But Sally knew better, she knew he wasn't asleep.  
She knew, in fact, that he was more aware of what each person was doing than they themselves were. He was soaking in it, reveling in the world around him. The peace he had strove to achieve, that he was still working to preserve.  
The solitude he enjoyed was now equaled by company. Sitting there, Sally could see him get a measure of both.  
  
*I'll be forever thankful...*  
  
He was in tune with his surroundings more than any other person there, she knew.  
So in tune was he with his environment, that, when the little ball of giggling energy jumped into his lap and wrapped chubby little arms around his neck, he was not surprised.  
Pulling the 'ball' closer, WuFei rolled over and then onto his back holding the 'ball' up in the air above him. Opening dark eyes as he did so.  
The toddler screamed in delight.  
"Cas! Cas! Where did you go to!?! Cas!!"  
The child was too occupied to pay any heed to the voice.  
WuFei, however, was under no such limitations. Smiling barely, he tucked the child to his side as he stood to greet the approaching mother.  
"Ahh! There you are, Cassandra! And who have you found for me, huh?" asked the woman, a gentle smile lighting her face.  
The child grinned.  
"Hello," she said, placing fists on her hips. "Katriana Chase. You live in number eighteen don't you? We haven't met before. " She did not offer him a hand to shake. His hands were full.  
He inclined his head in agreement, the smile fading, but he did not replace with a look of aloofness as he would have once.  
  
*You're the one who held me up...*  
  
"Chang WuFei..... I believe this belongs to you." He replied.   
He recognized Mrs. Chase as one of his neighbors.   
WuFei had not met any yet. He did not have the time or patience for socializing in his mind.   
He had encountered little Cassandra before though. The child's cat often wandered into his garden... Cassy following close behind.  
The woman gave a light laugh and nodded. "Yes... she's always running off on me."  
"Children do that," he pointed out, shifting the child on his hip when she made no move to take her.   
The child seemed delighted with his hair and had promptly began to tangle her small hands into it.  
  
*Never let me fall....*  
  
She studied him, an amused look on her face. "Hmm, they do, don't they? Cas seems to know you though....."  
WuFei's eyes were on the child. "She strays a lot.... Often into my backyard."  
Her eyes opened a little wider as she digested that information.   
Then the lady shook her head slightly, then her head tilted and she studied him for a moment longer, and Sally knew why.   
She too, was captivated by the sight the young man made with the toddler in his arms. Two small hands were slapping his cheeks as the three-year-old giggled. WuFei, unable to help himself, gave a low chuckle, the deep sound coming from his chest, causing the child to giggle further.   
"You know," The woman began, not trying to hide the joy that shined in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "You look good with a kid. Are you a father yourself?"  
Even from the distance between them, Sally could see WuFei tense up.  
"No." came the reply.  
"That's too bad....I bet you'd make a great dad."  
Sally saw the Chinese youth stiffen fully and he turned to look at the woman. A hand reached up and brushed the pale blond curls from the child's dark laughing eyes.  
"Some thing's were not meant to be." He replied softly, and he brushed the child's cheek with a bronze finger before relinquishing her to her mother's arms.  
"If you'll excuse me." He murmured, executing a small bow before brushing past her.   
He was gone before her startled face could register, or her concerned questions voiced.  
"WuFei...." Sally breathed after him, watching as Katriana Chase bounced her daughter on her hip.   
Little Cassandra looked after the Chinese youth with an expression of hurt at being abandoned so suddenly.  
"Woo-Faye....?"  
  
*You're the one who saw me through.*  
  
  
Sally's eyes followed the figure of her retreating partner. There was still some hidden pains in him. Even after all the time she had spent getting to know WuFei, Sally would be the first to admit that she did not know half of them.  
Katriana's eyes caught sight of Sally as she noticed the young woman turned to follow the mysterious young man.  
  
*Through it all....*  
  
"WuFei...?"  
He half turned and acknowledged he presence with a slight nod. Then he returned his gaze to the playground in the distance.  
"Grow tired of watching me?" the question was mild and tinged with soft amusement.  
Sally drew up beside him, a small smile of her own on her lips. "I was wondering if you'd spotted that."  
"Hn... Be blind not to."  
Her smile grew as she observed the laughing figures in the distance. They were so innocent, so carefree. Playing and happy. Oblivious to the tumult of troubles still around them. Troubles that her and her partner would endeavor to ensure that they would never have to discover.  
  
*You were my strength when I was weak.*  
  
  
"I was looking for you."  
A dark glance from the slightly taller Chinese next to her. "You found me." he observed.  
"Well, it wasn't easy."  
"Hm."  
WuFei turned to look at Sally with a mild expression of annoyance. She was trying hard not to smile, but her cerulean eyes were already laughing. When she caught sight of his expression, her mouth twitched again.  
"Maxwell should learn to keep his mouth shut." He stated finally.  
That did it.  
Sally was unable to help the mirth from showing any longer. She giggled, a wonderfully youthful sound escaping her lips. Beside her, WuFei was also hard pressed to keep his expression schooled to one of disapproval. Sally's laughter had always been contagious to him. When she laughed, it invariably managed to lift his spirits as well.   
WuFei treasured it when she laughed, even if it did not show on his face. The playfulness magically transformed her already pleasing features, and Sally was even more beautiful when she smiled.  
Sally leaned against the wall next to WuFei and relaxed against him. The Chinese did not move a muscle other than to look at her.   
  
*You were my voice when I couldn't speak....*  
  
  
Wondering why, when an image came unbidden to his mind.  
A memory. Of someone else he had known.  
A girl had leaned against him once, in a similar manner.   
He had told her to get off of him..   
Sally reminded him of that girl at times. All spirit, fire and pride. A girl that would remain forever fourteen.  
A girl who had been his wife.  
Sally smiled more, she laughed easily. She possessed a stubbornness that was tempered with deep understanding.  
Yet she was like Meiran. Sally would fight. She would strive for what she believed in. Even when circumstances would seem hopeless.  
Sally was strong.  
He had never told her that. He had never told either of them that, not until too late.  
But when to came to strength, they were both unshakable.   
Maybe he was a dragon.....   
But Sally Po was a phoenix.   
Gentle fire, moderate flame and raging passion. Rising out of the ashes to live again. She would always survive. Because Sally was strong.  
She was still gazing at the jovial scene ahead of her though, and did not notice the cryptic light to his dark eyes. He idly wondered if she even knew the effect she was having on him. The changes she had wrought to his life. Inadvertently and deliberately.  
  
*You were my eyes when I couldn't see...*  
  
"Really though WuFei.... You have more layers than an onion."  
He blinked.   
And Sally did look at him then. Her eyes were not laughing any longer and he noted the tone and expression as one he knew well.  
It was that I-know-you-don't-like-opening-up-but-you-have-to look, he could recognize immediately.   
But WuFei found himself at a loss as to why she was gazing at him in that manner at that particular moment. When no answer was forthcoming, he raised an articulate eyebrow in question.   
Sally tugged at one of his arms, drawing it around her shoulders, then she leaned into him even more, slinging her other arm around his waist. She sighed.  
And at that simple sigh, WuFei felt the fire of their earlier 'encounter' build again.   
Even if Sally seemed oblivious to it.  
  
*You saw the best there was in me.....*  
  
"I saw you out in the park."  
He stiffened unconsciously, and Sally felt it.   
She had not known this would make him so uncomfortable, thought if he ever admitted it Sally would easily have a heart attack.   
It still hurt her when he pulled away.   
He had told her once that he would do this to her. WuFei had warned her that she should expect it. He had asked her then if she was still certain she wanted to understand him. If Sally truly though it was worth taking the time to comprehend him.  
He had said it as if he thought it was not worth her time.  
Sally had been dismayed at WuFei's attitude.  
It was at that moment she had discovered that he partner had quite a low self-esteem.   
  
*You gave me faith because you believed....*  
  
It did not show, he masked it so well. But sometimes he slipped and Sally saw the uncertainty behind those dark eyes. Certain things, particular situations. Just when she would think that he had full confidence, it would show itself.  
WuFei could not seem to understand why Sally would want to take time out for him.   
She often caught him looking at her with what only could be described as incredulity. When Sally had leaned against him a few moments before she had caught the bewilderment.  
After all they had been through he was still so uncertain. That he trusted her, Sally was assured. Just as she placed the same unconditional faith in him. But she still was not sure as to where the borderline actually lay. She had never pushed WuFei that far.  
Steeling herself, she stole a look at her partner. His eyes were on the playground again.  
"She was right you know."  
Those dark eyes turned their curiosity on her.  
"You 'are' good with children."  
They narrowed.  
"I've seen you with Mariemaia. She looks up to you."  
Sally was not getting the response she had hoped for from WuFei. She was not getting any response. She frowned slightly, thinking. Then she gripped his waist, her hands above his hips, and she squeezed tightly.  
WuFei jumped.  
The look he threw her was an annoyed one, yet still he did not pull away. Instead, his arm tightened over her shoulder in response.  
It was all she needed.   
  
*I'm everything I am... because you loved me.*  
  
She waited.  
Finally WuFei spoke, his voice was barely above a murmur.  
"When I lost Meiran...... I lost..... hope of being a father." He told her softly.  
Sally kept a hold of him, trying to give him some measure of strength. But she doubted that he needed it. The Chinese youth constantly amazed Sally with the amount of emotional strength he possessed.   
He had begun these revelations year ago and continued to do so.   
There was a long moment of silence before WuFei spoke again.  
"When my colony destroyed themselves to save me.... They also destroyed the need for an heir to my clan."  
Yes, strength. WuFei was strong. Sally inhaled deeply, silently as she watched her partner's struggle. So strong. And in pain, even now. Battling with himself and his past. It was a battle he would not have to fight alone.   
"I believed that it had been... Fate...." He took a deep breath and then pulled Sally a little closer. Not alone anymore. He could lean on her if he needed to.  
"I believed ....my destiny was to.... To be alone."  
"And now...?" she whispered.  
  
*You gave me wings made me fly. You touched my hand and I could touch the sky.*  
  
His eyes narrowed once more and he cast her a sharp glance, then he looked away, back at the children. He frowned.  
Sally pulled away. She moved around so that they stood face to face, placing her hands around his hips, drawing them together slowly. His eyes snapped to her own and a ghost of a smile whispered across his lips.   
He inhaled and his own bronze arms encircled her carefully. She could feel him relax against her.  
"Now.....? Now, I am.... Content."  
She was watching for signs of pain on his face. It was there, but there was also healing.  
"Content...." She echoed quietly.  
"Content." He agreed, his eyes closing, the ghost returning.   
"With my life....My friends.... With my partner."  
  
*I lost my faith, you gave it back to me.*  
  
Sally tilted her head, enchanted at the sight of the expression on his face at that moment. Trying to imprint it on her memory.  
His head was inclined towards the sunlight, a smile threatening his lips. Dusky skin that was barely shadowed in the sun. Long dark hair falling past naturally bronzed shoulders.  
At her loud sigh, WuFei opened his eyes and regarded her in mild curiosity.  
She was smiling softly.  
WuFei raised an eyebrow.  
Sally grinned. Her hands moved up to the slender neck and she pulled him closer. A tiny smile crossed WuFei's lips as he allowed himself to be drawn closer to her. Enticing and alluringly seductive.  
"We should go back." WuFei stopped, mere millimeters from her mouth. "The food should be done by now."  
Then his lips met hers, coaxing a response, brushing lightly. Sally yielded instinctively to WuFei's touch. His sudden tenderness inflamed her more than any passionate demand could have at that moment. Exploring and tasting.   
But only for a moment.   
  
*You said no star was out of reach.*  
  
WuFei pulled away and Sally had the opportunity to gaze into those intense eyes, drawn deeper. Her heart was pounding from the simple contact, her knees weak.  
"And woman...... I'm hungry."  
Sally blinked and he was already heading off.  
She slumped in defeat. She would never have imagined her partner was such a tease.  
  
  
*You stood by me and asked the toll.*  
  
  
"Zechs. You sent 'him' looking for WuFei?"  
  
"Yeah... Why?"  
  
"Did you 'completely miss' the look on WuFei's face earlier...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think he's found him yet?"  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"Hn. Not yet."  
  
"Oh? Why do you say that Heero?"  
  
"..... No screams...... WuFei's gonna kill him."  
  
"HEADS UP!! INCOMING!!"  
  
Four heads snapped up from the large picnic table where they were preparing food for their meal.  
And four sets of eyes widened as a long chestnut braid went flying past their table, hurtling at full speed in the direction of two firing barbecue grills, an ear shattering screech following in it's wake.  
HEERO! HELP!!  
  
A braided American launched himself behind the protective barrier that was a stunned Heero Yuy.  
  
"What-"  
  
"MAXWELL! I am going to kill you!"  
  
All eyes turned at the sound of the enraged voice.  
  
"Now, c'mon. Don't say that..."   
  
Duo's voice came from behind a still confused Heero.   
"You were looking way too serious, man. You really needed a distraction.  
  
"I was 'working' on an account. OF COURSE I WAS LOOKING SERIOUS!!"  
  
Finally a dripping, wet ex-pilot came into everyone's view.   
  
Their eyes all widened.   
Quatre Raberba Winner stomped around the corner, his aquamarine eyes swirling with rage at the hapless Duo.  
"But... It's a party... a barbecue. You're not supposed to be working. You can't be working. Not during a 'party'!" Duo shouted back, still half hiding behind the safety of Heero.  
"He has a point," Heero pointed out softly, his lips twitching ever so slightly.  
The aquamarine glare shot a look in his direction, the effect causing those lips to twitch more noticeably.  
  
*I had your love. I had it all.*  
  
"Don't you start." Quatre returned as he began to shake the excess water off of his arms.  
"I mean, c'mon Quatre. You have 'how' many sisters and not 'one' of them is capable of covering for you for one little day?"  
Duo peeked around Heero's shoulder, as the Japanese youth was now a good six inches taller than him.  
"What accounts?" Trowa asked as he stepped away from the grill he was maintaining. He wiped his hands on his apron. "Anything interesting?"  
There was an indignant shout from Duo's direction again and he glared at Trowa.  
"Don't get him going again!"  
Quatre ignored Duo completely and glanced at Trowa's. "No, not really. These were 'private' accounts."   
At the word private, Quatre glared again at Duo, who had apparently decided it was safe enough to step out from behind the protection of Heero.  
The American shrugged and stood his ground. "You wanted this, Quatre." He said. "You should at least enjoy it."  
"Maxwell has a point."  
Duo turned to see WuFei and Sally approaching them at an easy stroll. He placed his fists on his hips.  
"Well, if it isn't the slackers." He said.  
The Chinese looked faintly amused. "You've had more than adequate help, Maxwell."  
Duo's eyebrows shot up, not knowing what to make of his companions jovial mood. But WuFei was right. They had not been lacking in aid.  
Noin and Zechs, their daughter, Kaylen.   
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo.   
Une and Mariemaia.  
Hilde, Relena, and Dorothy... Who had taken over WuFei's kitchen, incidentally.  
People who had all, at one time or another, been enemies.  
  
*I'm grateful for each day you gave me.*  
  
"Hn." Heero beside him said.  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
"Hey guys! What's the hold up?!" Hilde called, walking to the table and snatching a carrot stick on the way. "We've got all the tables set up and the kids are helping. All we need is the rest of the food."  
"Right." Added Relena, slapping Hilde's hand away from another carrot stick.  
Noin smiled. "I think this stuff is all set to go. How are the burgers and dogs?"  
"All set." Heero replied, moving away from Duo to the grills.   
Trowa followed him. "Chicken's almost done, too." He added.  
"Great." Duo took off again. "Lets get all this stuff onto the tables and eat! I'm starving!"  
WuFei walked over to help. "You're always starving." He stated flatly.  
Duo passed him with his arms full of food. "Of course! Where do you think I get all this irrepressible, irresistible energy that you love so much!?"  
"Hormones." WuFei and Heero said in unison.  
Duo halted in his tracks...   
He turned then with a wounded expression on his face. He held it for a moment, until he was unable not do so anymore.   
It transformed into a tempting grin and braided youth favored the pair with a saucy wink, before disappearing to the picnic tables.  
WuFei just continued to look mildly amused while Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
*Maybe I don't know that much...*  
  
  
Sally closed the door with a sigh. It was surprising the Une and Mariemaia were the last leave. She would have expected it from Duo, not them.   
The lady seemed strangely apprehensive. And her 'daughter' did not want to go at all. Sally could not really be shocked at that. Mariemaia and WuFei seemed to have developed a bond after the war. The child was becoming very close to him. Similarly she had also grown closer to Trowa, her adopted family.  
Sally shook her head as she walked past the kitchen. The only way to get Mariemaia out willingly was to promise another visit soon, and for WuFei to disappear for a while. He had not even seen all the guests off. But Sally could not really blame him, he was not exactly the kind to tell them to come back again soon....  
But now, Sally could not find WuFei either.  
A glance into the lounge. Nothing.  
The spare bedroom, the gym. Nothing.  
Finally she reached his bedroom, Sally had never seen inside it.   
A part of her hoped that he was not in there, but another part was praying that he would be.  
He was not.   
The dimly lit room was empty as she gazed around it. The large bed, comfortable chair sitting near the window. The shelf of books within arms reach from that chair. She idly wondered if he sat there, reading.   
Reclining gracefully, completely engrossed in his precious books... Sally could imagine those glasses perched on his proud nose, sliding down occasionally only to be pushed back up again in an absentminded gesture as he never turned his eyes from those words...  
But WuFei was not there, and Sally was bereft. She did not want to go.  
At least not without saying goodbye....  
Scratch that. Sally did not want to go at all.   
But with no sign of her partner anywhere, it seemed she would have to.  
  
*But I know this much is true...*  
  
A sigh and she turned.  
To find herself face to face with Chang WuFei.  
Dark eyes glittered with restrained amusement and something far more powerful as she started in surprise.   
She was suddenly, overwhelmingly, unbearably aware of his closeness; the warmth that radiated from his body; the spicy tang that always clung to his bronze skin. Her eyes locked with his, his stare as intense as his touch had been. Sally took a step back at the passion hidden in those obsidian depths.   
WuFei moved forward gracefully crossing the threshold of the room.  
His lips curved upward in a smile that was dangerously captivating and almost... feral.  
"Going somewhere, Sally Po? ........ I believe we have some unfinished business...."  
  
  
*I was blessed because I was, Loved by you...*  
  
*You were always there for me.  
The tender wind that carried me.  
Light in the dark.  
Shining your love,  
Into my life.  
You've been my inspiration.  
Through the lies,  
you were the truth.  
My world is a better place.  
Because of you.*  
  
  
To Be Continued.... In, Playing With Fire...  
  
Okay... that was waaaay OCC....   
*Sniff* I'm so crappy at writing a tempered WuFei. (Even though it's been three years since Endless Waltz.)  
But a gentler WuFei is hard to get across. I was trying to do it without it appearing too sappy. I don't think I pulled it off. Keeping that calm nobility he has outside of Nataku is bloody near impossible!.   
WuFei does not shout a lot, only when he's in the cockpit.  
And I doubt that he'd ever shout at Duo unless he was really, really pissed off. I'd imagine he'd get a deadly, restrained rage. Kinda like Duo would give you this evil smile... before he took you apart.   
And every time I put Duo into one of my stories there's always humor. Why is that?  
Heh.... And who though it was WuFei screaming at Duo there?  
I was going to have him throw a temper tantrum at the braided bishonen. But then I thought.... It's been done so many times. And Quatre never gets to blow off any steam soooo...  
And is my interaction between Sally and WuFei okay? Tell me if you don't like it.  
  
Another Celine Dion song there. 'Because You Loved me.' From the album 'Falling Into You'.  
I love her songs, both French, Spanish (yes she has Spanish songs too) and English. She has an amazing voice! I mean, who doesn't love 'My Heart Will Go On'?  
  
Almost finished...  
Orin.  



	6. Playing With Fire

Disclaimers; Wu and Sally are not mine, and it' simply not fair I tell you! It's not fair at all!.... Anyway, they belong to Sotesu.  
  
  
Wow!!  
Thanks to all those who review this. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! *Runs around hugging everyone enthuastically*  
It's nice to see so many WuFei/Sally fans out there! I love the interaction between these characters. Especially humorous fics. But, I'm not good at humor... so, it has to be drama. Sorry.  
I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you. :)  
  
Again, Sally is 22 while WuFei is 20.....  
  
SINS OF SILENCE.  
  
Chapter 6.  
Playing With Fire.  
  
  
  
*I want to be the face you see, when you close your eyes.*  
  
Sally had no idea as to why she was backing away from her partner, but she was.   
Perhaps that his promise becoming a reality was a little overwhelming.   
Perhaps it was just the way he was looking at her.   
The way he moved was graceful as always, but at that moment it was a calculating grace. WuFei was moving almost predatory. It made her think of some kind of cat. The image leapt into her mind.   
A panther. That was what WuFei reminded her of at that moment.   
A sleek, dark, fierce panther.  
And dangerous too.  
  
*I wan to be the touch you need every single night.*  
  
"WuFei...?"  
Then he moved forward, in the blink of an eye he had her in his arms, his lips moving down over her lashes to her nose, and then to her cheeks. Her lips were tasted and savored anew.  
Sally tried again, "WuFei..."  
His hand tangled in her hair, wouldn't allow her to evade his sensual assault. Her resulting gasp allowed him to slip past her lips into the warmth of her mouth. WuFei let the tip of his tongue tease and taste, sliding up the roof of her mouth to her teeth in a tantalizing tickle as his midnight eyes involuntarily slipped half closed.   
"I need you Sally...." He whispered into her mouth.  
She groaned. With a tiny smile, WuFei sipped the husky sound from her lips. "And this time there'll be no interruptions...."  
His long, languorous kisses and sinuous words made Sally feel exquisitely feminine, and voluptuously sensual. He let his mouth travel across her shoulder, pushing the light shirt out of his way, moving to her vulnerable throat, flicking his tongue lightly to drag a strangled sound from her.   
Her heart racing, his next words shocked her in the intensity of their need.  
"Let me make love to you, Sally."  
  
*I want to be your fantasy, and your reality.*  
  
She leaned back to look at his face and was surprised when he instantly let her go.  
Sally took an uncertain step back once more at the hunger in his gaze, the raw need and desire there. It was almost frightening. Such passion in those eyes, eyes that seemed to have been created for that emotion. Locked in his own battle, his head tipped back and his eyes slid closed. Chest rising and falling as if he'd been running, arms hanging tense at his sides.   
And she drew a shaky breath as Sally realized that he was giving her a chance to leave. WuFei was giving her the freedom to choose, even now.  
Such a contradiction, sheer longing and powerful uncertainty.   
But Sally knew once she agreed now, there would be no turning back. WuFei was at the very edge of his self control, a few more steps and he would be at the point of no return.  
But this is what Sally always longed to see.   
She wanted to experience his passion unleashed.  
"WuFei...."  
WuFei heart raced as he recognized the surrender in her voice. The softly spoken word more powerful than any entreaties Sally could have uttered. He opened his eyes and Sally could see the relief there.  
  
*And everything between.*  
  
"You want this?" he asked, but it was more stated than queried. Sally heard the note in his voice, simultaneously rough and smooth. His low voice a familiar husky timber that had powers she would never let him know about. A voice that could melt her reservations and cause her temperature to rise in ways Sally never knew existed.  
Sally could not deny it to herself anymore than she could deny her heart to stop beating at that instant. She nodded, speechlessly as her gaze was held transfixed by his own.  
"Sally? Speechless?" came the soft tease, his smooth voice tender.   
When she refused to answer, he stalked forward once more his hand closing around her own. Sally raised her eyes to his face as WuFei raised her hands to his lips, as she had done earlier, kissing the curling fingertips. The raw sensual pleasure of his tongue sipping at her flesh causing Sally to gasp lightly.  
She stared helplessly as he took her other lifeless hand and lifted it to the hard curve of his lips. Lips that were not pressed in disapproval for once. Each fingertip, he kissed, and then sucked gently. The warmth of his mouth and the touch of a gentle tongue caressing callused and sensitive ridges of her fingertips caused Sally to moan lightly. She felt weak at the intimate contact that his mouth produced, swirling across her fingertips .  
He lowered her hands and regarded her carefully in a way that made her feel very inexperienced, though she was his senior.  
"You're frightened." He stated.  
  
*I want you to need me. Like the air you breathe.*  
  
Sally's eyes widened a little. WuFei was mocking her.  
She straightened pulled away and retorted. "I'm not afraid of you, Chang WuFei!"  
"I hope not." WuFei replied easily. "You aren't frightened of this either?"  
'This' proved to be WuFei darting forward and sweeping Sally into his arms easily, then depositing her onto the bed. He then lowered his body onto hers as she lay full length on the covers, her head slightly elevated on the pillow.  
WuFei leaned on his elbows at her sides, his thigh pressing intimately into hers, the heat there causing a fiery response to course through her own body. So close she could feel the pounding pulses of where their bodies touched.  
Need answering need.  
"Are you Sally?" WuFei murmured against her throat.  
"No." she acknowledged, arching her neck to receive the moist exploration of his mouth again, it's gently softness sending quivers of delight down her arched spine. The burning heat of his tongue scorched her delicate nerve endings as he followed a trail down to her collarbone then across and up   
Sally couldn't think. The tantalizing kisses WuFei was pressing against her mouth absorbed all of her attention. Even breathing became an conscious act of will. Each time WuFei's mouth moved, Sally forgot something new, and it was forever moving.  
  
*I want you to feel me. In everything.*  
  
WuFei's hands, which had been cool, were like hot brands as they bound her to him, massaging the shirt against her sensitive skin. Sally burned where they touched, tracing down her neck across her flesh, teasing her lightly.  
His mouth, warm and dizzyingly clever, devoured any resistance Sally might have had. She arched, not in protest, but in pleasure, welcoming WuFei's intricate exploration.  
Sally had barely skimmed the surface of her sexuality during her forays into romance and now she was plunged to wild and tumultuous depths, and shot to the heavens in the space of a heartbeat.   
Moving suddenly, with impatience, Sally reached out one hand to unbutton the ivory buttons down the front of his shirt, swiftly and economically accomplishing the task. Her impatient hands pushed the edges back so that her hungry eyes could rest on the expanse of bronze flesh she succeeded baring to her view.   
Then she reached forward again and heard WuFei draw a deep breath and she changed her target in the last instant to grasp at long loose strands of ebony hair hanging over his shoulders.   
With it, Sally began to trace torturous patterns across his chest.   
WuFei tensed at each pass of the sense tingling mane, until he finally broke to avoid the sweet torment.  
  
*I want you to see me. In your every dream.*  
  
With a tiny seductive smile at WuFei's labored breathing, she reached to embrace him, letting her hands roam over his shoulders, pushing the shirt down to his forearms which clenched at the brief cares of skin to skin. Gently she traced along his chest feeling it tense at the contact, then slid her hands beneath his arms and down and around over his ribs, pulling him closer until her fingertips met at the small of his back.  
Sally gasped at the feel of his warm skin sliding under her attuned nerve endings. She continued slipping her hands down his back, pulling the shirt off of him at last.  
She stilled when WuFei halted her movements abruptly.   
Then, delicately, as carefully as Sally had watched him ease the skin from his mandarin earlier that day, he opened her shirt and pulled it down. Sally arched up to him and pressed hard against him, her boldness increasing. WuFei held her there for a long moment, bare skin to bare skin, as if to establish the reality of the moment. They both experienced a shock of delight at the latest frontier crossed.  
Then he broke away and they delicately began negotiating each other as they lay close. Discarding clothing as they went. Their earlier fire was no less intense, but there was a gentleness in it now. Caught up in a dueling of moist, exhaustive kisses, drawing close and pulling away, as if to renew the sensation of coming together for the first time.  
  
*The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you. Need you.*  
  
Then with a controlled purposeful urgency WuFei was kissing her throat, moving down her body with a patience she would not have foreseen, Sally snaked against him and sank back against the bed, shuddering at each kiss as though it were a touch directly to her heart.  
It might as well have been.  
She pulled WuFei up to her, and hugged her face tightly to his, all her nakedness pressed hard against his, goaded by a fresh surge of desire at the feel of his arousal against her. His hips pressed against her own, determinedly parting her thighs. Sally reached for WuFei with her whole body, desperate to draw him in. She shifted between aching anticipation as she sensed the force of his own desire for her, and the total sensuousness of her own vulnerability.  
But WuFei teased her, pressing, pausing, and then drawing away. In frustration, Sally bit him hard on his dark shoulder, though not hard enough to draw blood.  
The Chinese youth stilled completely at the torrent of pleasure the movement caused to flow within him.   
Suddenly WuFei was terrified of what he was about to do. The enormity of the act hit him full force.  
"Too much... " he gasped, pulling back. "It's too much... like, like... falling... I felt..."  
Sally rapidly drew him close to her, putting his faltering courage onto its predetermined path.  
"I'm falling too, WuFei.... " She whispered. "When it gets too much.... You don't pull back... You jump!"  
Obsidian depths met sapphire heavens for an instant.  
Then WuFei took her face into her hands and quietly he looked at her; it was as if he feared his passion, his emotions separated them too much. And WuFei wanted to know he reached her as she had reached him.  
  
*I want you to need me.... Like I need you.*  
  
He could jump... She would always be there to catch him.  
In a moment still and delicate, he solemnly said her name and kissed her eyes, her mouth, as if to establish the reality of her presence.  
Then with one firm, cautious motion, as if he feared hurting her, he entered her body. She closed about him, instantly lost in a sense of plummeting and ascending.   
That first immersion was a sweet caress. The ultimate one, reaching deeply into her, past all walls.  
  
Sally arched, as honey flowed through her limbs at WuFei's intimate touch. His movement within became her own, erasing the boundary between bodies.  
Once, the Chinese paused to turn and gaze at her expression in the dim light, reveling in the sight of her sapphire eyes, her love-soaked delirium.  
Then, while gently attacking her ear, her neck, her mouth with a rain of kisses, WuFei began to move more ardently within her. Yet still it was a caress.  
Sally marveled that the youth knew the precise moment when the flames burned high enough that a whisper could not be heard and gentleness was no longer wanted.   
  
*I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul.*  
  
WuFei held back as long as was humanely possible, his body straining against its self imposed bonds, but he was no match for the fire that threatened to overwhelm them both  
No longer strong leading weak, masculine invading feminine, they were equal.   
Not falling but rising faster, higher, until the fire that filled them exploded in a final burst of brightness.  
A fire that had started with the flame of necessity and dependence, and had taken them across the world, around space, through friendship, into the blaze of passion.  
  
He shuddered once in her arms; as helpless as she was. Sally kissed his closed eyes as he clung to her, as they clung to each other. She tried to hold him there as long as possible. Peace and contentment rolled over her.  
Sally was breathing love instead of air at that moment, looking with wonder at the powerful sleek youth gone limp atop her. The memory of the flood of pleasure lay about her still like a soft haze surrounding her, them. Sally lay still, not wanting to disturb WuFei because that precious weight pressing her into the bed helped Sally to hold onto the memory. It allowed her to hold onto 'him.'  
  
*I want to be the world to you. I want it all.*  
  
At last he struggled to one side. "WuFei, don't move." She whispered.  
"I'm crushing you."  
"No, and if you were I wouldn't care. Promise me you won't move."  
Their gazes met and both softly laughed, sensing in that moment they were one again, that years of words, of understanding were exchanged.  
Sally fell asleep, half atop him, one hand enclosed in his, her head resting on his chest. Her sleep was peaceful.  
WuFei was awake longer, watching her as she lay atop him, as looking as contented as he had felt.   
Had felt.   
But now, now WuFei worried. What were they going to do now, about this bewildering power they wielded over each other? He knew much about her, but he also knew so little. She had told him what he wanted to know. But there were a myriad of questions WuFei could not bring himself to ask. He would see brief flashes of pain and he would stop. He was weak.  
But Sally she was strong. She was not a burden attached to him, she was his center. He had stumbled on another necessity of life, of his life - air, water, food, knowledge- and Sally.   
Justice's cruelest trick was her greatest gift; freedom's end and freedom's beginning. WuFei knew that he could not work or live without this beautiful woman near him, watching him with those ingenious cerulean eyes.  
He would protect her, even if he could not protect himself.  
  
*I want to be your deepest kiss. The answer to your every wish.*  
  
Dawn woke Sally, and with it the awareness of a strange place. Then came sleep-fogged memories saturated with pleasure, and she was aware of another, a beloved, in the bed. She shifted closer, seeking the feel of his skin, almost hot, against hers. Then she drew an arm around him and lay in that half world unwilling to fully wake. She dozed in WuFei's warmth, feeling content once more. WuFei's own words.  
At Sally's touch, his mind came to clarity at once, he rolled over and rose up, poised over her. Sally looked up at him in her fuzzy minded state again the feeling of contentment washed over her.   
Contentment.....It was a good word.   
Carefully he smoothed the hair from her forehead, then kissed it.  
"Sally, he said softly once. Then she blinked sleepily as he disappeared from her line of sight, and calmed when he reappeared once more a few instants later. But attention was drawn to his hand. The object there glinting in the morning light as he held it up for her to view.  
  
*I want to be all you ever need.*  
  
She could only watch as he took her hand and slipped the golden band onto her finger.   
Sally stared at the ring with wide eyes as WuFei withdrew, still silent. When her eyes rose to meet his own, WuFei lifted his left hand, showing her an identical ring on his own finger. The bronze hand was trembling, his dark eyes bright, but no words issued from his mouth.  
He seemed to say that she would make this decision without any influence from him. Then he leaned and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, got out of the bed and murmured, "See you at work."   
Leaving a still stunned Sally Po lying staring helplessly at the ring on her hand.  
  
  
*I want you to need me.... Like I need you.*  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
Out of the blue?... Perhaps.....OCC?..... I don't believe so.   
I would imagine that WuFei would feel honor-bound to marry after what he'd done. Whether Sally will agree is another matter entirely...  
  
Ok.... I'm not sure I liked how that chapter turned out... I'm no good at writing lemons.   
Too scared.   
It started out okay, then it got more and more bloody poetic as I went on....  
  
I wanted emotion in their act, not just passion. That's why I had Duo interrupt them the last time. And it's hard to follow the gym scene. That was a bout of inspiration, this was work.   
I don't know if I managed it...  
Anyway..... Just a chapter to go.   
Then., finished. ^__^  
  
Yet another Celine Dion song.... I love her songs though, and they all have such lovely lyrics. This one was called 'I want you to need me.'  
  
Oh, and please review.^__^  



	7. Eternal Flame.

Disclaimers; I don't own Gundam Wing or Sally of WuFei or even Duo...But the kids in this fic are mine (Not literally!!)  
  
  
  
Okay... This is it, the last chapter.  
I'd like to thank all who reviewed this fic.   
Especially, lizzy b, may, marle, and cashew, who have been there since the beginning. Thanks for the encouragement. Your words have helped me to keep it going to the end.   
Thank You!!!!!  
And to The Smiley Bandit as well. ^__^  
And especially to Lara Winner and Jen. Your fics are my inspiration. Don't ever stop writing.  
  
  
SINS OF SILENCE.  
  
  
Epilogue.  
Eternal Flame.  
  
  
  
*I do swear, that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything, and I will always care  
Through weakness and strength. Happiness and sorrow,  
For better, for worse.  
I will love you.... With every beat of my heart.*  
  
  
Preventer HQ loomed up in front of her, forbidding and dark as she pulled her car into the parking lot.   
It had never appeared so sinister to Sally before. Not in all the time she had worked there. There had been times when she wished that she could just pack up and leave. Her job was a difficult one. Seeing the volatile and hostile side to humanity constantly would leave its effects on anyone. But she knew that she made a difference here. And Sally also understood that there would be good days and bad days. You had them everywhere.  
This was not necessarily a bad day though..... it had the possibility of turning into one of the happiest in her life.....  
Her car came to a halt, she moved it into neutral and turned it off. But beyond that, Sally didn't move.  
She had found it difficult enough to form ample coherent thought to stumble to her car, earlier that morning. She was aware that she was late. But honestly, that was the furthest thing from her mind.  
Her mind was thinking of everything except that she was late. It had gone from a dazed cationic state to a whirling jumble from the time she had sat into her vehicle to when she had set eyes on the Preventer building.  
'He' was in that building...  
'Him'. The man who had turned her life upside down without a single word.  
  
*From this moment, life has begun........ From this moment, you are the one.*  
  
Cerulean eyes turned to fix themselves on the soft glint of gold on her finger. She had not taken it off. She could not even bring herself to touch it. It was too overwhelming. The reality was repeating itself over and over in her head. What he had proposed with the simple gesture of placing it on her finger.  
Proposed....  
Sally buried her head in her hands, braced on the steering wheel.  
That was it. A proposal. One of the most unusual proposals she had ever considered. But it was not out of place, not on him.   
It was remarkable, just like the man who had performed it.  
Chang WuFei....  
Sally sat straight and gripped the wheel tightly. Addressing the thoughts that had run rampant in her head since he had left her there, on the bed. In his house....  
She loved him.   
She loved everything about him. From his dry humor to the way his eyes would light with fire when he grew angry. She loved the way he would block out all distractions when he was thinking. Sally loved the way WuFei mouth would curve in the barest hint of a smile when he was amused. To her, that smile was more brilliant than Duo Maxwell's largest grin.  
  
Right beside you, is where I belong........ From this moment on.*  
  
But she was hesitant..... Sally knew of Wufei's deeply rooted sense of honor. He had never told her he loved her. She did not know if he even felt that way. WuFei had married once, and there had been no love. Sally could not let him make the same mistake twice. Even if his integrity demanded it.   
She could not allow the dragon to fall again.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door, getting out quickly. Locking the door, Sally headed for the building and a certain office in particular.....  
  
*From this moment, I have been blessed...... I live only, for your happiness.*  
  
  
Sally did not knock at the door, but rather just kept on walking. Familiarity allowed her to do this.  
Preventer Sky was exactly where she expected him to be. He had stood as soon as he had seen her. His expression was calm, but his eyes showed Sally the anxiety he was holding back.  
She gazed at him steadily. The same word echoing through her mind as had been since he'd left her on the bed, in his room, in his house.  
"Why?" she whispered.  
WuFei remained silent as he studied the desk then the window. She knew he was searching for words. WuFei needed the correct words of expression. She waited for his answer. It would his answer that would permit Sally to decide.  
The moment drew out for an eternity as WuFei gazed everywhere but her. When he replied at last, his voice was soft.  
"I ...care for you, Sally Po.... I don't know if it's love."  
She drew a deep breath. She had been right after all. Integrity. WuFei believed that he would have to honor his actions of last night....  
Then he was doing this because he felt obliged to. Well, Sally would show him differently. She would not be considered a burden to Chang WuFei. She had spent too much of her life trying to gain her independence. If she broke away now, then he would owe her nothing.... He would never be happy in a loveless marriage. Not another one.  
With WuFei it was all, or nothing.  
  
*And for your love... I'd give my last breath..... From this moment on.*  
  
But WuFei was not finished.  
"I do not think love feels... like this.... I don't think it can be this.... strong."  
She started and her eyes widened as she stared at him uncomprehendingly. The words registered in her dazed mind, but Sally refused to believe them.  
WuFei turned and gazed out the window, reaching a hand to trace the glass for a moment before returning it to his side.  
"You are essential to me.   
Just as breathing and drinking are......To who I am now... I don't know when you became so..... important..... necessary.... But I 'do' know, that I cannot imagine my life without you.... Not now.   
I have no desire to live life without you...... I want to know you, Sally. And I want to spent the rest of my life learning to know you, trying to understand you."  
There were tears in Sally's eyes long before WuFei finished. Tears of pure joy for this incredible man who loved her.   
WuFei loved HER!  
Her heart hammering in her chest, it seemed it would burst, with relief and gratitude and love. Her mouth moved, but Sally could find no words to voice the pure exultation that was surging through her. She could not voice her delight.  
When she did not answer WuFei, he slumped almost unnoticeably. The weight around his heart increasing with every beat as her silence spoke her refusal.  
Then WuFei felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind. And he felt a head press against his back and he heard a soft whispered word. A single word.  
  
*I give my hand to you with all my heart.*  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
And it lifted the weight from his heart.  
He turned in Sally's arms and lifted her chin so that he could see her face. The tears in her eyes, that gentle, trembling smile. Then he crushed her in a hug once more.   
Sally returned the embrace with just as much ardor, holding onto him for all she was worth.   
And when Sally felt WuFei's tears against her skin she did not comment on them.  
Still holding her close, WuFei drew back. Still close. Close enough for Sally to be acutely aware of him. Close enough for her to feel as if she would drown in the glistening depths of his eyes. To see the quiet elation shining through them.   
Close enough to touch those lips... To trace the tear streaks down his face....  
All of a sudden, WuFei became aware of a stillness in the general area outside. Lifting his gaze, he looked through the glass.  
"It appears we've been caught." He observed dryly. His voice did nothing to betray the euphoria he was feeling inside. He felt strangely light.  
As she followed his gaze, Sally's cheeks flushed without her willing them to.  
Everyone from head Preventer Une, to the communication's technician, to the secretary was watching them.  
"Oh..." she whispered.  
"Hmm.... Maybe we should face the music and... perform."  
Her gaze flitted back to him, noting the unusual mischievous glint added to the joy in his eyes.  
"Which means...?"  
"This." WuFei answered, and his mouth covered Sally's, in a kiss which began soft and tender, but ended up disturbingly passionate.  
Applause rang out from all around the office outside. There were cheers and whistles and shouts of 'You go girl'.   
When WuFei drew away and Sally looked beyond him, she saw that every person was on their feet, clapping and smiling broadly. The color in her cheeks deepened, as she returned their smiles with one of her own.  
  
*Can't wait to spend my life with you. Can't wait to start.*  
  
"So much for a working relationship." Sally remarked, a little shakily.   
WuFei smiled suddenly. "We're partners now, Sally. In every sense of the word. Perhaps we should announce our engagement?"  
She stared at him, unable to grasp the lighter side she had rarely witnessed, and never seen to it's full. She shook her head wonderingly. WuFei thought it was a refusal to his question and grinned.  
"Then how about taking a bow?" he asked, and took hold of Sally's hand. She continued to look dazed at his happy attitude. But she was loving the sudden brightness to his voice and the laughter in his eyes. Sally allowed herself to be turned to face the main office.  
Together, they bowed to their audience.   
As partners and as equals.  
The applause grew louder. There were more whistles, catcalls and cheers.  
"Encore!" someone called, but WuFei shook his head, his expression returning to the more normal sterner version. He opened his door.  
"Show's over," he called in a business-like tone, "Get back to work." It was ruined by the fact that he was trying to restrain from smiling.  
He turned and Sally slung her arms around his shoulders and whispered.   
"Partners, Preventer Sky.... In every sense of the word."  
  
*You and I will never be apart.... My dreams came true.... Because of you.*  
  
  
The sun was blazing, the midsummer heat shining down on him from above. All around him there was a buzz of activity. And he was reveling in it's center. The children screaming in delight and happiness echoing around the playground. Some louder than others.  
Suddenly one in particular ran behind him screeching in delight.  
"Ahhh....Cassy's after me!! Hide me! Hide me!"  
WuFei merely choose to raise an eyebrow at the frantic child.  
"You like when Cassy chases after you." he stated mildly.  
"She has a water gun! Hide meee!" Blue eyes were widened impossibly.  
The Chinese stood and pushed her away gently, if Cassy was chasing after her with a water gun, then he did not want to be near her when she was discovered.  
"Behind the slide... There" he pointed, " Cassy won't see you."  
The little girl gave a squeal of delight and took off in the direction of the said object. WuFei watched he go and fought the urge to smile, he sighed, shaking his head slightly and settled back down again. No sooner had he done so, when Cassandra Chase appeared beside him.   
"Mr. Chang.... Did Jian come this way?" she asked politely.   
Cassandra was always polite to WuFei. She admired her patient neighbor, especially since he was the only adult who seemed to listen to her seriously. WuFei, for his part, eyed the dripping water gun warily, and after a moment of though, pointed her in the direction of the slide. She smiled and with a 'Thank you' was gone again.  
WuFei shook his head and lay back down, stretching out and closing his eyes..  
But it seemed he was not to get any peace as another figure seated itself next to him.  
"Lose him so soon?" he asked quietly.  
"He's a little demon." Came the reply. "Just like his father."  
"Hn... More like his mother."  
A playful shove. "Better not let Sally hear you say that."  
"That is one point on which the woman agrees with me."  
A chuckle and WuFei opened one eye to give his companion a look. The teenager sitting next to him was smiling and eyeing him appraisingly.   
Cornflower blue eyes and startling red hair pulled back in a long neat ponytail, Mariemaia Kushrenada-Une was growing up to be a beautiful woman.  
"What is it?"  
"You look like a lazy panther lying in the sun, all stretched out like that."  
"Hmm." He said, and closed his eye once more.  
"Where's JianYing....?"  
"Over near the slide... getting soaked by Cass."  
Indeed that was the exact scene, the little Chinese girl was being thoroughly drenched by her older friend. Mairemaia shook her head and tsked.  
"Her mother sent me to look for her.... and you. Lunch is ready."  
"Hn... You get Kian, and I'll retrieve Jian."  
"Oh... Send me after the little demi-dragon....." she grinned, "What about the other kid?"  
"I'll fetch him as well." WuFei stated easily.  
"Right."  
  
*From this moment, as long as I live.*  
  
WuFei watched her go for an instant before getting to his feet and casting an eyes over his surroundings. When the brief search yielded nothing he performed the next option.  
He listened.  
It proved to be a success, it always worked. To his left, far beyond the slides and swings.  
WuFei began to walk in the direction of the sound.  
As he drew closer obsidian eyes discovered the source of it, then lit with amusement. On the ground ahead of him, the children were playing on the park facilities, screaming shouting, laughing.... Being children.  
And in the midst of all those children was a big twenty-five year old child-at-heart.  
Duo Maxwell.  
The ex-pilot had a squealing six-year old in his arms, dark curls bouncing, ice blue eyes shining brightly, little lips spread in a large grin. Duo lifted her up high, twirling her around like a little angel soaring through the heavens, then lowered her only to jump back up again with his prized possession. The little girl was loving every second of it.  
He was a natural with children. Seeing him with Kaylen proved that instantly.  
But there was food waiting and he was certain that Duo would be hungry, he had been running after children all that day.  
He was about to call out, when the American looked over and caught his eye. WuFei remained silent and mouthed 'Food' instead.  
Duo put the little girl down and crouched for a few moments speaking softly to her. She grinned and nodded. He tousled her hair one more time before getting up and walking over to join WuFei, who had turned in the process and was walking too.  
She'll be five minutes," Duo explained. The Chinese nodded as his comrade strolled beside him.  
WuFei couldn't help but notice that the laughter diminished a little with Duo's departure....  
But his thoughts were cut off when he felt an insistent tugging at his leg.   
  
*I will love you, I promise you this........ There is nothing I wouldn't give*  
  
Looking down, WuFei regarded the source for a moment, then lifted it into his arms. The child settled himself comfortably, not a sound out of him. A glance to his right at Duo showed the braided American to be in similar predicament. However his bundle was a little more vocal, demanding that Duo move faster.  
Mariemaia was grinning at his left. Her arms were empty.  
  
*From this moment on.*  
  
The slide came back into view, and with it a pair of giggling girls, both which were dripping wet. A soft chuckle emanated from next to WuFei, and violet eyes brightened with amusement. The Chinese gave a long suffering sigh and shook his head again. Then he drew to a halt and called, "Jian! Lunch is ready. Come here!"  
Blue eyes flickered in his direction then the little girl stood and tilted her head in a manner that reminded Duo of WuFei for an instant.  
"But Faaather!!"  
"Come in now and you can go back out right after." WuFei promised evenly. He had been expecting an argument.  
The little girl brightened at the idea and a calculating gleam that WuFei knew well came into her eyes. He prepared himself for what was coming next.  
"Can Cassy come too."  
It wasn't as bad as he though.... He enjoyed having Cassandra around. She was a lovely child. Much more polite than his own trio. He nodded.  
"If she wants to."  
Jian grinned and grabbed a smiling Cassandra's hand. Breaking into a run, she took off for the house, dragging her hapless friend behind her.   
"C'mon Cass!.... Lets go!"  
  
*You're the reason I believe in love.*  
  
However, his diplomacy landed him in another problem..... In Duo's arms Kian was frowning. The boy was almost a miniature image of WuFei, down to the long pony-tail he wore. Except for his startling blue eyes, which two of his children had inherited from their mother.   
Still scowling slightly, he said, "Father, you're not letting her bring Cass!?"   
Over the dark head, Duo raised an eyebrow and grinned at WuFei, clearly enjoying the entire scene.  
WuFei's eyes switched to Jian's brother and he nodded shortly, patently ignoring the grinning American with practiced ease.  
"If you have a friend to bring... I suggest you get him now."  
The notion obviously appealed to the little Chinese, but he thought it over a moment anyway, then nodded. Then he squirmed in Duo's arms until the surprised American was forced to drop him, and with a grin the dark haired boy disappeared.  
It was easier to just make even the odds, rather than to argue with the duo. WuFei had learned this from experience, and he truly didn't mind anyway.  
Duo was still grinning next to him. "Can't win with them... Can ya?" he asked lightly.  
WuFei cast him a glance and answered.  
"No, Duo. You cannot..... Don't ever even try."   
The American laughed, then broke forward sweeping the smiling Mariemaia up and breaking into a run towards the house, the teenager screaming, "Put me down, Duo Maxwell!!" over his shoulder, but enjoying every moment.  
WuFei had to catch himself before he laughed at the sight.   
The boy in his arms was staring at them as well, a smile on his face.   
This little boy truly was WuFei's image. In manner as well as appearence.  
Even to the same dark intense eyes.   
  
*And you're the answer to my prayers, from up above.*  
  
He was the quietest of the triplets. Preferring to remain absorbed in his books rather than to be playing with his more boisterous siblings.  
WuFei felt the tension in the little body. Drawing his head back a little, he looked closely at his son. The child turned his head, and WuFei saw his own eyes looking back at him.  
"Do you want to go on ahead, Sian?"  
The smile widened as he nodded once and WuFei obliged him by putting him back on the ground.  
The boy bowed once, before running away toward the house after the older figures.  
WuFei stared after him....   
So alike.  
The house came into view and he stopped, his mind growing more sober as he gazed at the place he and his wife had called home for the last five years. Bustling with activity as friends and neighbors moved about talking and laughing.  
A glimpse of Duo as he dropped Mariemaia and ran laughing, out of sight.   
Quatre appeared in an animated conversation with... Heero!   
Trowa walking beside them, looking highly amused.  
They had found their answers.... In each other.  
And WuFei....  
He could not find it alone as he believed he could. Someone had shown it to him. With her help he had reached out and he grasped the truth he had been searching for.  
A decade had passed since Treize had told him that WuFei understood him. At that moment, as he stood looking at his family and his home and his children, WuFei heard his voice once more.  
"Let there be meaning in our actions. Let there be a purpose to our limited time on stage."  
Meaning and purpose......  
Truth.  
Searching for all of them. It was absurdly human to seek a grand design, and God -WuFei was not sure if he existed- but if he did, then God could teach all of them their last lesson in humility for anyone who had the sight or the will to see, It was in the existence of every lifeform, noble and lowly - beautiful and loathsome.  
It was the ultimate lesson; Not to scorn, but to accept. Then to work for what you could, not an ultimate answer that would end all debate, but the willingness to continue that debate everyday.  
His comrades had shown him these things once before.  
Sally Po had shown him these thing simply by being.  
  
*My dreams came true, because of you...*  
  
Love had been all around him, in all it's forms. But in his pain, WuFei could not see it.  
All of life was a paradox. When looking for the truth - for Justice- The only answer one could ever find was the one you sought. There was no impartial truth. If it is capable of perception, then it is capable of change.  
WuFei knew then, that as long as he was seeking, looking for meaning, in Justice, and in his own life, that he would create the meaning he found.  
Nothing could have ever broken this....  
Except the illogic of love.  
And WuFei was content then. As he had once told Sally. He was content with his life and his friends and his partner.  
With himself.  
WuFei had taken the mantle of the injurious once, under Mariemaia. And he no longer ran from that incident, He knew that it had served him, in it's own way. It had been a role that only he could play. And he had played it.  
Knowing then that it made him who he was.  
Made him stronger.  
To see the light you had to understand the dark- balance and counterbalance- That was who WuFei was.  
That was his truth.  
  
*From this moment, as long as I live........ I will love you, I promise you this.*  
  
"You're brooding again, Chang WuFei."  
"Hm, I haven't brooded in years, woman. I don't have time to."  
Arms encircled his waist and a head leaned against his shoulder.  
"What were you thinking." She asked softly.  
Dark eyes closed as WuFei answered her.  
"That maybe... I understand you now.... A little better."   
Sally turned him to her and she tilted her head slightly. Studying him. She looked curious still so he raised his eyebrow in question.  
She smiled and her eyes danced with mirth. Then Sally questioned him softly.   
"Only a little?"  
"Hm....." WuFei drew her arms around him again and pulled her closer.  
"I'm taking it slowly. " he said, "I have my entire life to understand you..... I fully intend on using that time in a productive manner."  
Her smile widened as she leaned closer to him. "Your entire life...." She agreed.  
"Our entire lives, Sally." WuFei corrected, before he pressed his lips to hers.  
To understand each other.  
  
  
*There is nothing I wouldn't give...... From this moment on.*  
  
  
~Fini~  
  
  
  
  
  
Yaaaay!!!! Finished finally!! This is the first chaptered fanfiction I've fully finished, and I'm pretty happy with the result.   
If you'd like to read more Sally/WuFei stories by me, tell me in your review (Or any other pairings you like).... Heck, leave me a review anyway.....Please?! ^__^;;;  
  
And yes, his children are triplets... I don't think that's been done before....  
JianYing is the girl. KianWei and SianYen are the boys, they're identical, except for their eyes. Kian's are blue, like his mother. While Sian is literally a miniature WuFei ^_^   
Even their temperament is the same.   
It mini me!! (Sorry..... Just popped in there.)  
(I have a painting of them, if anyone want to see it drop me a line and I'll e-mail it to you. And a nice one of Sally and WuFei in their wedding outfits too)  
The song was called 'From This Moment On', by Shania Twain. (I love her songs ^_^)  
  
WuFei in the first part.....Occ... yes. But he was very, very happy. I'd even go so far as to say that he was ecstatic.  
And beware a euphoric WuFei... He's more dangerous than a bored Duo!!!  
And I just realized something... there's 4 years between WuFei and sally... Not 2!!  
Why didn't anybody tell me!?!  
Well there goes the entire story.... *Grumbles intelligibly.*  
Anyway......  
WuFei is my favorite Gundam Wing Character. (If you hadn't noticed. ^_^)   
He's definitely the sexiest of the G-Boyz (At least in my mind.) Heero is delicious, Duo is adorable, Trowa is luscious, Quatre has an entire blend of angel and devil that'll send shivers down your spine (Think zero system there) But they don't compare with WuFei for me. Nope.  
And then there's the angst!! Wonderful, palatable emotional angst!!   
The angst alone is positively orgasmic, isn't it? ^_^   
It amazes me sometimes that some people 'don't' seem to like WuFei. He's a pretty boy with some of the coolest moves in the series.   
One shout of 'Onna' and I was won forever.  
He is seriously misunderstood by a lot of people. (But then, a lot of the characters are)  
Many people seem to be utterly blind to the true meanings hidden behind his actions in the series, and in the movie. And then some will just dislike him because they've decided that they have resolved to dislike his character. Regardless of his actions.  
But, despite what others think. WuFei has strong sense of right and wrong, good and evil. Part of his pain is that WuFei -for all his ranting- doesn't understand justice.  
Confused? Let me explain.  
WuFei does not even believe in Justice.... Until the death of Meiran, his wife. So WuFei is not fighting for something he was born believing in, he is fighting for a memory, and he is fighting for a belief his wife upheld with all her being... With her very life.  
One can only imagine how difficult it must have been for the warrior to don the shades of gray that justice demands, when the world of the scholar is entirely in black and white.  
  
So this fic is dedicated to The Scholar Boy and all the misunderstandings that go with him.  
  
Ja ne!  
Orin.  
  
Oh, and you'd never guess that this fic was inspired by one of WuFei's theme songs, 'Grasp the Truth'.... But it was. ^_^  



End file.
